Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity: The Journey of a Reborn
by sally.h.yi
Summary: My second work. This time involves around an antagonist named Bittercold and her journey in the Pokemon world. I have tendency to type grammar errors and 'broken' sentencing so feedback on the mistakes I made will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

In pitch black darkness, there was a being that was recently destroyed by two Pokémon. It had no body, intelligence and emotion. As usual, it waited as one day it would rise again and gained a body once it absorbed a lot of negativity in the world. But all of a sudden, it gained awareness and emotion. In thousands of years, it had not felt like this before. But there was one thing it knew; it wanted to live and took revenge on the 'heroes' that defeated it.

**Chapter 1: Creating a Form**

It was another tranquil day for Kyurem. If it was not for Maginvade and Osha, he might have to protect his master for his entire life. As usual, he rested on the mountain peak next to a cave where his master resided. As his master was defeated, it would take it about a century for it to regenerate back if the negativity in the world was great. But since the negativity among the Pokémon were greatly reduced due to Maginvade's and Osha's motivation, his master might not form back at all. He planned to leave the area by sundown since he assumed his duty was over. All of a sudden, he sensed tremendous aura of hatred from the cave.

"It can't be." murmured Kyurem. He entered the cave and was shocked to see a dense black mist swirling around in the air. When it noticed his presence, it landed in front of him.

"Kyurem…" said the mist. It sounded like a female with a low-pitched tone that able to shiver any Pokémon's spine.

"Master, is that you?"

"Yes. However I am no longer the being you used to serve. I have gained awareness and able to communicate. I am much more like a living being, except I have no body. Would you do a favour for me?"

"Yes. Whatever you want me to do, I will oblige."

"Find me a body which I can move."

"Master…I can create a body that look like Cryogonal if that is to your liking."

"Ah, you are efficient as always Kyurem. That will do. I need it as soon as possible."

"Right away master."

Kyurem was surprised that his master Bittercold had become a living entity. He wished to know the reason for its reborn form. But right now, he needed to concentrate making a body for it, or her. It took him an hour to perfectly create an ice levitating body and he presented it to her. Bittercold was satisfied and invaded the body. The body radiated in light blue and its eyes flashed red. She tested the body and realised she could use ice attacks and creating defensive walls.

"Impressive. I looked like a normal Cryogonal, except that I'm a shiny. Nonetheless, my presence is hidden well." She turned and spoke to Kyurem, "Kyurem, you are relieved from your duty. Do whatever you want from now on."

"Pardon?" exclaimed Kyurem.

"Your job is over. I am exploring the world and I will not come back to my birthplace. I know you are loyal to me but I need to be alone to blend in well with other Pokémon. Your gigantic size will intimidate them."

"Master…I have protected you for all my life and only I can protect you. But all of the sudden, you dismissed me. It is all too sudden to me."

Bittercold eyed narrowly at him, "Well, you managed to defend against those two Pokémon till you couldn't stand up anymore. But why did you said that it was better that I should be defeated?"

"I…"

"I already know the answer. Right now as a living Pokémon, I do not need negativity to survive. I am no longer a threat."

"Master…"

"I am no longer your master Bittercold, I am Cryogonal now. I shall leave the cave now. I bid you farewell Kyurem and thank you for your service in protecting me."

She exited the cave and headed down towards the evergreen forest. Kyurem on the other hand was baffled. It seemed she knew he wanted to live a normal life instead of staying guard for her all eternality.

"I guess I can really depart at sundown now." he spoke to himself. But he could not stop worrying that Bittercold Cryogonal might do something terrible in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2: Onwards to Pokémon Paradise

**Chapter 2: Onwards to Pokémon Paradise**

"_Hmm…I'm surprised that the negativity here has drastically subsided. And when did the ice here disappeared? Here should be a formidable ice fortress only accessible using Magnagate cards._"

Cryogonal was travelling through the forest and seen Pokémon having a great time. Not long ago these same Pokémon were in despair when she was huge and about to unleash harsh winter in the world. She had done that before thousands of years ago without fail and the winter effect lasted for a hundred year. So when those two Pokémon managed to defeat her, she was furious since now she had emotion. Before she executed her revenge plan, she wanted to know what makes them so unique to thwart her.

After a couple of hours of moving around, she heard a group of Pokémon mentioning about her dreaded enemy.

"Yeah! Those two set up lots of dojos for us to train! We should go there to increase the power of our moves!" said the pine Pokémon.

"Okay okay son, let's go there now shall we?" said his father. He looks more matured and had a white moustache.

"Yay!"

Cryogonal approached them and asked, "Excuse me you two, may I know where are the dojos are?"

His father answered, "Oh! It is next to Post Town. They named the place Pokémon Paradise where all visitors can drop by and have fun! Do you want to come along Miss?"

"Yes please. I do not know the way as it is my first time hearing it."

"What?" shouted the young one in astonishment, "The place is awesome! What have you been doing in your life until now?"

"Sheeh! Son, don't be rude."

"Sorry dad..."

"Actually he is right. I was imprisoned away by my parents but I managed to escape. Right now I need to learn how to defend myself." lied Cryogonal.

His father Abomasnow could not see through her lies since she was rather expressionless. He responded, "I see! Well then Miss, you are going to a place that you can forget all the bad memories. Come! We shall depart at once!"

Abomasnow led the way in the evergreen forest, followed by his son Snover and Cryogonal. By sunset, they managed to exit the forest and a huge river awaits them. But that did not stop Abomasnow and Snover. They blew ice on the rapid water and hastily travelled on it to reach to other end. As for Cryogonal, she just levitated above the water with ease. Once they reached the other side, there aren't many trees but a vast expense of grassland. Different types of Pokémon roamed there as well and mostly occupied by migrating herds of Tauros', Miltanks and Bouffalants. Abomasnow continued to led them across the field till they reached the bottom of a hill. There, he decided they should spend the night.

Abomasnow settled down and said, "Okay. Let's rest for today. We have the other half the distance to go tomorrow!"

"And I shall get some berries!" said his son and he ran away pretty quick.

"Don't wander too far out okay son?" shouted his dad.

His son waved in response.

"I didn't know we can reach the town within two days. And the transition of temperature is quite a lot too. Now it seems a little warm to me." said Cryogonal.

"Yes. I guess that is the mystery of the lad itself. Have you heard about the V-Wave Miss Cryogonal?"

"No I haven't."

"It is the wind that carries an element that boosts a Pokémon's moves and energy. The type of element the wind carries changes everyday."

Cryogonal gave it a thought and replied, "Interesting. So what is the V-Wave today?"

"I am not sure. You only know the type when you talk to Victini in Pokémon Paradise, or if you feel yourself powered up."

"It would be better if we know what V-Wave it is every day."

Abomasnow's eyes beamed, "Hohoho, it isn't possible but you can change the V-Wave type by taking on Victini's V-Roulette challenge. Of course it isn't cheap but you can earn Pokécoins in Mystery Dungeons."

"Thanks for telling me. It is certainly true that Pokémon Paradise has a lot of wonderful services."

"No problem Miss! Oh my son has returned!"

Snover carried a makeshift leaf carrier full of Rawst Berries back to the group. It was Cryogonal's first time seeing a food, and that got her stomach rumbling. Embarrassed, she faced a corner away from their sight.

Abomasnow laughed, "Hohoho! You must be very hungry Miss! Go ahead and dig in!"

She used her beads as hands and scooped up some berries into her mouth. At first the bitter taste made her squirmed in retaliation, but later sweetness filled in her mouth.

Snover explained, "They are bitter, but bitterness can quash hunger better than others. Sorry if you dislike the taste Miss Cryogonal; there aren't many flavourful berries here."

She shook her head and replied with some lies, "It is fine. It is my first time eating a proper food. I been eating…only ice provided by my parents."

"Oh! Then you should eat them all! Don't worry, we can extract nutrients from the soil to fill us up." said his father.

"Thank you, but I don't think I can finish them all…"

Cryogonal was not used to be treated nicely, but she liked it. For the first time, Pokémon did not fear her but accepted her. Maybe appearances played a role to show whether the Pokémon is evil or not. She never considered herself to be evil as for thousands of years. Being evil means the Pokémon was able to plan to make sure their execution was as devious as possible, unlike her as she just did as her instincts told her to do. Her existence was crucial to make sure the Pokémon here stayed positive, or else they faced their own demise. But there was a reason of them being negative was not because they wanted to, it was due to the environment they were in. Did she had the rights to punish those poor Pokémon for what they been through?

As she predicted, she could not finish the berries. She told them she was full. Abomasnow and his son did not eat the berries. They told her that she could finish them tomorrow. After a few minutes of chatting, Cryogonal felt sleepy and went to sleep while levitating. As for the pine Pokémon, they used Ingrain to absorb nutrients while they sleep. She slowly drifted into a dream world…

_Your very existence is the by-product of the ancient evil in this world…_

She woke up suddenly. The words spoken by someone she never met gave her the chill. Did that mean she was evil to begin with? No, she would not admit it and whatever she would do later on was not evil at all but a payback to those two who had defeated her. She shook her head of those thoughts and went back to sleep.

Sunrise. Cyrogonal finished the berries and was eager to move on. Abomasnow and his son retracted their roots and agreed they should depart right now. His father led them to a cave at the foot of the hill and entered it. The cave was illuminated by glow-in-the-dark fungi and it was a straight route to the other end of the tunnel. Luckily it wasn't the spore season or else it would be too hazardous to enter. Abomasnow said that the fungi were done by Foogus and Amoonguss and they would check they were in good condition every week. Once they exited the cave, they saw a great savannah. Currently the heat was bearable but an hour later; the temperature could soar at 40 degrees Celsius.

"Once we reach where the tall rocks are lies Pokémon Paradise and Post Town situated at the oasis. It is a long walk from here. Miss Cryogonal, you need to use Mist to cool yourself down. Here is every Ice Pokémon's nightmare but it's worth it once we reach there!" said Abomasnow.

"There is accommodation for us too! Ice Hotel; a cave of ice! And we can eat Vanillish's ice-cream and flavoured shaved ice!" continued Snover excitedly.

She nodded, "Sounds good to me."

When the sun was at the zenith position, mirages appeared to fool anyone in thinking there was water nearby. Abomasnow and his son were not distracted and continued heading towards the rock pillars that look closed yet so far away. Cryogonal on the other hand kept on producing Mist to cool herself. She could not let the heat to 'cook' her head into thinking logically. The pine Pokémon were producing Mist as well and she had to follow close to them as Mist could shrouded them at a distance.

They finally reached the rock pillars in early evening. Right now the temperature had drastically decline and they welcomed the cool breeze from the icy region brushing against their body.

"We make it! Now we just need to go forward to reach the place! Yay!" said Snover happily.

"Yup! Come on Miss Cryogonal, just a bit more to Paradise!" motivated his father.

"Whew…yes. And then we can have our flavoured shaved ice perhaps?"

Abomasnow chuckled, "Haha will do!"

They followed the signboard to a cross road. At the left was Post Town, and at the right was Pokémon Paradise. They went to their right and the sight astounded her. There were rivers, lush trees, green pastures, berry farms, dojos, entertainment and convenience stores and many rock houses in the vicinity. She spotted Vanillish's dessert store as well. They headed to his store and he greeted them with a smile.

"Oh you two again! And it seems you brought in your lady friend as well! So you two want the usual right?"

"Yup!" said the two.

Vanillish faced to Cryogonal, "How about you Miss?"

"I just have your popular flavoured shaved ice then."

"Okay! Give me a moment!"

He prepared the dessert effortlessly and once they were done, he gave them their orders. The pine Pokémon had their minty shaved ices while she had a wooden bowl of Oran Berry flavoured shaved ice. Abomasnow pulled out Pokécoins from his leaves and paid Vanillish the exact amount. Vanillish thanked them politely and they walked under tree to eat their shaved ice with content. She loved the sweet flavour of the ice and since it was her first time, she said to them this food was the best in the world.

"Haha! There are many good foods here as well! I heard Darmanitan's roasted sweet potatoes were the best, but we aren't fond of heated food haha!" said Snover.

"I see. Abomasnow and Snover, I would like some time to explore here myself." requested Cryogonal.

"Sure! In the meantime, we shall look for accommodation. The Ice Hotel is at the east of here. Just follow the signboard to reach there. See you Miss!"

They went to their separate way. What she wanted actually was to find where Maginvade and Osha lived. She really wanted to 'talk' to them. She asked the folks for direction to their house and not for long, she arrived at their doorstep. The tree trunk house had brightly painted blue roof with bushes on it. The windows were round with a 'plus' frame at the center to recent thief from entering. There was a drinking fountain beside the house as well. The names on the wooden door clearly stated their carved names in cursive. Hatred and excitement welled up in her as she knocked on their door.

"Coming!" said Osha.

He opened the door and surprised to see her.

"Oh! I haven't seen you before. Hi! My name is Osha. What's yours?"

Cryogonal looked at the otter Pokémon with freckles and replied, "Nice to meet you Osha. My name is Cryogonal. Is Maginvade's around?"

Osha frowned a little, "I'm afraid not. She is on a rescue mission right now. Do you want me to forward your message?"

"Yes please. Tell her that I want to challenge both of you for a battle. Is there a place wide enough and isolated for this?"

"Oh a challenge! Sure no problem! You can book a place by asking Azumarill at your left. Make sure you state the time too! Oh wait, you are new here. I shall help you out then!"

Osha approached Azumarill to ask for reservation of the battle field. When he asked for the timeslot, Osha asked her, "What time do you want to challenge us?"

Cryogonal preferred them to be fully energised for a battle so she requested 10.30am. Osha agreed and Azumarill handled him the slip of approval. He had to show to him to be allowed to enter the Magnagate that transported them to the arena.

Osha returned to Cryogonal and smiled, "Okay! It's done! See you tomorrow then Cyrogonal!"

"Likewise." And her thoughts flashed in her mind, _Tomorrow maybe your last…_

They waved goodbye and Cryogonal followed the signboard to where Victini was. To her surprise, Victini was taking a snooze at such a late hour.

"Victini?" she asked.

"Ah?" he woke up and spoke with some stumbling, "Oh sorry! Well…welcome to V-Roulette! Do you want to spin my V-Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel? It is 1000 Pokédollars."

"Sorry, I'm here to ask you a question. Is the V-Wave controlled by you? You can change the element isn't it?"

"I have the power to change it but it is not controlled by me." he replied cheerfully. "I don't really know why."

"I see."

"Hey hey! Who is this new guest?"

Cryogonal turned around and found Gurdurr with his lackeys approached her.

"Oh! Is you Gurdurr." said Victini. "What is your name Miss?"

"Cryogonal."

Victini danced around and said, "Oh Cryogonal! Since you are new here, I don't mind to give you a free spin!"

"Thanks, but I don't need to."

"Aww." replied Victini disappointingly.

"Hey Miss Cryogonal, if you want to set up a store here, you should call me! I am the Pokémon for the job. You don't need to pay me anything, Maginvade and Osha will pay me and provide the materials to build one." said Gurdurr.

"Yeah! My name is Timburr and so does my younger brother. We are very handy!" said his lackey Timburr.

"And we build it quick!" continued the youngest.

"I haven't considered setting up a store here but thanks for your suggestion." she said with gratitude.

"So, why are you visiting here then?" asked Victini.

"Mainly to ask for a battle against the heroes. I want to test their strength."

"Way to go Miss!" cheered Gurdurr, "I should warn you though, they will use items to help them win!"

"I see. I will take your warnings in mind." Cryogonal looked at the clock tower and realised she had took too much time chatting to them. "Ah, I need to go to the Ice Hotel. Abomasnow and his son are waiting for me."

"Oh you are friends with them? Okay you should go then! Do you want me to lead you there?" said the young Timburr.

"Yes Miss, take his offer won't you?" suggested Gurdurr.

"Sure, please lead the way."

"Yes!" excited the youngster.

"I guess we shall see you some other time then!" smiled Victini, "Have a great night Miss Cryogonal!"

"Yeah! Feel free to talk to us whenever you want!" said Gurdurr.

The older Timburr whispered to her, "But not when he is building something, he gets pissed."

"Hahaha. Thanks for telling me." laughed Cryogonal. "Have a great evening you all."

They waved cheerfully and she left with the young Timburr on their way to the Ice Hotel. Pokémon Paradise had lots of guests enjoying their time here. She saw two facilities called Sunken Treasure and Prize Palace and they seemed very popular for the middle-aged and senior Pokémon. Music Paradise was appreciated as well as guest could buy music from Meloetta in a form of a prism box that was powered by the sun and could last for a very long time. Cryogonal suspected that the lights here were able to store heat from the sun and lighted up when detected darkening in the skies.

After walking for a short distance, young Timburr grew bored and asked her, "Hey Miss Cryogonal, I think I like you."

She was surprised, "Why?"

"Most Pokémon here just raise their voices or did stupid things for attention, but you on the other hand is so cool and collected."

"Haha. You have complimented me too much. Maybe because I am an ice cold Pokémon."

"No no no! I see you as a good Pokémon Miss Cryogonal. I wish you can come here more often so that I can see you again."

She patted his head and promised, "I will little one."

"Yay!" said young Timburr joyfully. "Oh we are here already; the Ice Hotel!"

The hotel was a huge cave full of ice; a haven for all Ice Pokémon. The food was included in the accommodation and the rental was cheap; cost only 200 Pokédollars a day/night. Snover was at the entrance of the hotel and was thrilled to see Cryogonal arrived.

"Oh finally Miss! Come on! Let's have dinner!"

"Oh sorry for making you all wait for me." she apologised.

"Okay Miss Cryogonal, I shall head back to my boss now. See you soon!" said young Timburr.

"Yes. See you Timburr."

He brushed when his name was mentioned and he speeded off. Cryogonal found that hilarious.

Snover spoke, "Haha. Yeah he is very shy. But I can see he enjoyed your company. Alright! Let's go!"

The restaurant was made out of sparkling blue ice and everything in it were ice as well, even the food. The huge dish Ice Spectacular was delicious as it contained the flavour of Starf Berry and it was shaped as an Articuno. After their satisfying meal, they headed to their room. The room was splendid and spacious as well. Ice Pokémon sculptures were placed at the corner of the room. Their beds at the center of the room were made out of pine leaves for comfort. Ice bath and toilet were available near the door entrance. There was a complimentary Pure Seed as well. This berry was rare and was very useful in Mystery Dungeon as the user could warp near the stairs by eating it. But since Maginvade and Osha had a few Pure Seed plantations, they never seemed to run out of them so they allowed the hotels to give them for free.

As they laid down on their cosy bed, Abomasnow questioned Cryogonal, "So what do you want to do tomorrow Miss Cryogonal?"

"I am challenging Maginvade and Osha for a battle." she answered.

"Wow! Really Miss Cryogonal?" exclaimed Snover.

"You need all the luck you can get to beat them haha!" chuckled Abomasnow.

"I am confident I can beat them."

Abomasnow smiled, "No one will question your confidence Miss Cryogonal. Give it your all!"

She nodded in response. She would and would not give them room to retaliate.

When time for bed, Cryogonal hoped that this time she would not have a dream of an unknown spoken to her. To her that was all she needed to be refreshed and focus for tomorrow's battle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Abnormality in the Desert

**Chapter 3: The Abnormality in the Desert**

It was battle day. Cryogonal felt energised from her sleep without any dreams. She left the hotel room while Snover and Abomasnow asleep at sunrise. She had her icy breakfast and paid Victini a visit to ask him about the V-Wave type today.

He spoke, "Oh today is Ice! It is your lucky day Miss Cryogonal! You can use more powerful moves with a little expense of energy."

"Ah. Good to hear. Maybe I have a little edge over them today." she said.

"Yup! Good luck!" he danced while saying so.

Cryogonal was surprised that today was in her favour. Instead on pondering about coincidence, she waited near the Challenge Magnagate for Maginvade and Osha. She was used to waiting; after all she could wait a thousand year for them to come. But for some reason, she felt a sense of boredom once she thought of waiting for them for a thousand year. Hours passed and she finally saw them. Rage was piling inside her but she managed to quell it down so that she could speak to them calmly. She approached Maginvade for a conversation.

"Maginvade I suppose? Nice to meet you; my name is Cryogonal and I am the one who issued the challenge."

She replied cheerfully, "Nice to meet you too Cryogonal! Hmm you look different; like a shiny Pokémon I think."

"Indeed I am."

"Hmm! This will be a great fight then! Oh Osha has handled Azumarill the slip. We can enter the gate now."

The gate opened itself and revealed a portal of swirling light. Maginvade checked her bag to make sure all her necessary stuff she needed and said, "Okay, all I needed is here."

"Isn't it is cheating that you use items in battle?" asked Cryogonal.

"Oh it isn't!" Osha answered for her, "You are given a massive stat boost in Challenge mode so it is fair that we can use items."

"Oh? That's something I never heard before. Alright, let's enter the door shall we?"

They nodded and they stepped in the portal. In a flash, they were warped to a golden arena way above the clouds. It was small as well so there were not many places to dodge the attacks. This could be advantageous for Cryogonal as she planned to use her strongest attack at the start. The portal closed behind them.

They got in their position. Once readied, Maginvade signalled her to start. Cryogonal smirked and let off a black aura that caused the two to pin down on the ground.

Osha struggled and said, "What is this immense pressure? It is like…something we know…"

Maginvade was astonished of what she had concluded, "No way, you can't be…"

Cryogonal did not wait for her to finish her sentence and used Blizzard. Everything in sight was instantly frozen, including the arena. Not long after the attack; a portal reappeared, signalling that the battle was over.

_That was quick. It hardly satisfies me. Well well I wonder how they defrost themselves? _she thought. She left the place and did not look back at them.

In the meantime in Swanna's Café, a Pokémon sensed a dangerous aura coming from the Pokémon Paradise. It quickly flew out of the café heading to that direction. It knew that the aura came from none other than a being that it was always trying to prevent its awakening.

* * *

Back to Cryogonal, she exited the portal and Azumarill, Victini and even the equipment supply store owner Quagsire were shocked of how quick the battle was. Gurdurr and his crew were still asleep in the warehouse.

"Miss Cryogonal, you won the battle? How?" asked Victini.

"I just froze them with Blizzard." she answered half-truthfully.

Quagsire was alarmed, "Oh no! I shall use Scald to save them!" he went into the portal.

Azumarill approached her, "Well Miss Cryogonal, you are one of the few able to beat both of them. I must say I was surprised how fast you defeated them. You are probably the record holder for this! Here, take your reward." he gave her a pouch of something jiggling inside.

"What is this?" asked Cryogonal curiously.

"It contains 9000 worth of Pokédollars in there!"

"Wow. Thank you very much. I can finally purchase items on my own now."

Azumarill nodded, "Yes. You deserved it. Hmm? I heard something coming here…"

They looked up and saw a huge black three headed dragon landed with a thump in front of them. It looked rather angry.

It said "You! Why are you here? And why are you in a Pokémon form?"

"I am Cryogonal. Do I know you?" she purposely act that she did not know Hydreigon. She knew her true entity and the only thing that dragon could do was to get help from another dimension to stop her when she was Bittercold. And that includes Maginvade. She herself was powerless to stop her.

"Don't lie to me. You are Bittercold aren't you?"

"What?" Cryogonal raised her tone. "I don't look anything like that!"

Victini stood in and backed Cryogonal up, "Yeah Spirit of Life, she doesn't look like it at all. Bittercold is emotionless and a huge creature of ice. It also emitted a pressure that cause discomfort to anyone standing close to it. Also, isn't it was destroyed by Maginvade and Osha just a few weeks ago?"

Azumarill agreed, "I think you are wrong about this Spirit of Life. If she is Bittercold, we would be already frozen for a hundred year when she first stood in here."

Hydreigon, the Spirit of Life was appalled of their responses. She spoke, "But…Alright, I shall prove it to you then!"

She emitted light and directed at Cryogonal. She squirmed as she felt her energy slowly diminishing.

"Argh...please stop." begged Cryogonal.

Hydreigon proved, "You see that? Only a being of evil will be weakened by this attack!"

"No it can't be…" astonished Victini.

Cryogonal could not resist the attack any longer. She must do something, something that no one will know who she was, "Spirit of Life…I had no choice but to do this."

She sent her black aura towards the sky and it covered the whole oasis. Then hail began to fall and once it touched anything, it began to freeze. In panic, the awakened residents and visitors flee the scene but it was too late, they were instantly frozen. Even Fire types could not hold it back as the power of ice was too cold for them to melt.

"I knew you were up to no good Bittercold!" said Hydreigon. But she realised she could not hold the light attack much longer as her power came from the livings around her which were gradually becoming frozen.

"That's because you _forced_ me to. I think you should suffer the same fate; only slightly different."

She used her modified Ice Shard and it penetrated Hydreigon's body. She screamed and her body disintegrated into ice powder. Now everything around Cryogonal had turned into ice, even the ones she would regard them as friends. Poor Abomasnow and his son were encased in ice as well. The ice would last for a hundred year and she could not undo the curse. In a sense of regret, she left the frozen oasis and heading not back to the Ice Fortress, but to the other direction which she assumed the sea.

But not all the Pokémon in the vicinity were frozen. By the time she left the area, Quagsire brought Maginvade and Osha out of the portal. They were devastated to see their fellow Pokémon encased in ice; but it spurred them to find Cryogonal and put an end of her life.

* * *

Author's note: Edited some spelling error.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Creator of Magnagate Cards**

It was a long journey to the beach. Cryogonal had to travel through a vast desert and into the tropical forest to reach there. But this time, the morning sun was blocked by her curse; and so the desert was cold and shrouded in thick mist. That didn't affect her navigation. She knew about the sea because she managed to travel there many times in a form of Bittercold. By that time she reached the beach, the entire continent was covered in ice. The sea was the only wall that she could not proceed and her body crumbled as her job to freeze the land was done. She would not forget the blazing sunset she had seen many times. She felt that there could be a place for her out there across the sea. Since she was a Pokémon now, she planned to make an ice raft and sailed away from this continent to seek new adventures that she could not many thousands of years ago. But she could not understand why she would miss this place. Her sense of regret was freezing everyone in the oasis was not what she wanted to experience. Perhaps if she tried not to do anything selflessly, she might not be feeling this way. She would not make the mistake twice again should she want to live normally.

By late afternoon, she decided to take a break under the shade of the limestone rocks. She looked up at the sky; blue and not a trace of clouds at all. It might be because the abnormality of the weather at the oasis robbed the moisture surrounding it, so the clouds failed to form. And something else caught her attention. She saw a flying creature in the sky. She felt that she recognised it and it seemed to head towards the tropical forest. She narrowed her eyes and was astonished from what she saw; that creature was Kyurem and it was carrying Maginvade, Osha and Quagsire! She could not imagine why her ex-servant would help them. Did he team up with them to stop her? No. Based on what she did in the oasis, she knew they would not just to stop her; but to obliterate her. That thought frightened her even though she did no need to since she was capable to freeze such a huge area. She casted her thoughts away and carrying on her journey to the tropical forest.

By sundown, she found some shrubs. Those could be signs that water was nearby. She did not need water; only food to sustain her. She found a river and sure enough, she saw many other Pokémon roaming around there for a drink and eating the fruits fell from the trees. But there was something that interested her; a blue and yellow coloured pony Pokémon with fluffy red hair was under a coconut tree playing with the 'cards' on the ground. She levitated towards it and on closer inspection, the cards were Magnagate Cards.

She asked, "Keldeo I presume?"

Keldeo was astounded that she knew his name, "Wow! Am I really well known here? Yeah I am Keldeo! What is your name miss and where are you going?"

"Cryogonal. I am on my way to the beach, though I am not sure on how to get there safely."

"Great! I am heading there as well! Oh! Do you want to team up? I will show you something remarkable there."

"Hmm…" Teaming up might slow her down but having someone that able travel through gates would be beneficial to her. "Sure." she answered.

"Yay!" said Keldeo and he did a little dance for joy. "Oh Miss Cryogonal, we will make a great team! Ah yes, do you want something to eat? I found an awesome food in one of the Mystery Dungeon."

He searched his sling bag and took out what it seemed like a round golden shape with a hole in the center. Cryogonal was not sure she had seen this food before.

Keldeo spoke, "It's a donut! And it seemed not from this world. Maybe it came from the world where Maginvade lives! So there is still a link from this world and another dimension. One day I will create a portal to go there. I will be the first one to travel to a human world!"

"Human? I never heard of that creature. But it is strong and smart enough to defeat Bittercold here isn't it?"

"Nah, they are much more creative I think. When I talked to Maginvade, she said a lot of interesting things that baffled my mind! They have technology to help them in everyday life! What powers them was fossil fuel though. Hmm they need to work on alternative fuel."

Cryogonal was interested in what he said and requested, "Would you care to tell me more of her story?"

"Sure! Ah they don't stay in huts like us, they have skyscrapers! And they are so tall…"

While eating the donuts, he talked to Cryogonal about Maginvade's world for hours. It did not bore her at all. She wanted to know how she and her kind lived there. Maybe going there could be a better option but she wanted to explore more in this world. Besides, Keldeo had not experiment which cards were suitable to create a gate to there.

Eventually she asked him, "Will it be possible for me to go to the human world as well?"

Keldeo's eyes widened and answered, "You want to go there? Sure! I thought no one wants to go there at all since there may be risk involved. I will make sure it is safe for us to go there. But first thing first, I need to show you something at the beach."

"How about reaching there at night? It would be much more cooling for me to travel."

Keldeo tilted his head said, "Well, I don't think it make much a different due to unusual cool breeze from the desert. But if you insist, let's go then!"

He packed his Magnagate Cards and waiting for Cryogonal to move off. She was surprised that Keldeo did not bother to find the cause of the cool desert wind. She quietly followed him out of the river banks and headed towards the forest ahead. The trees were lit by the moonlight, giving them a mysterious feel. It just took them less than an hour to reach the forest. Bug Pokémon were using their wings to communicate each other and cries from the Bird Pokémon spook any Pokémon dared to enter the forest at night. She wasn't afraid, so does Keldeo and they made haste while avoiding the entrances to Forest Grotto and Inflora Forest Mystery Dungeons. Once they reached the clearing, they were greeted by the sound of the waves. The sea sparkled under the moonlight enchanted them of its beauty, until Keldeo realised he wanted to show her a surprise.

"Oh yes! Miss Cryogonal, I shall show you something as promised."

He took out four Magnagate Cards. The first one had land symbol on it. He linked it with the sea symbol. Under the sea symbol, he linked it with another land one. For the final piece was the symbol of portal. Once they were placed in a 2 by 2 format, a glint of light appeared from them. Keldeo moved out of the light and asked Cryogonal to step back as circular patterns appeared around the cards, rotating in different direction. Then at the center where the cards were, a portal appeared. Another light pillar could be seen across the sea, indicating there was a land there. Overjoyed from his success, he danced around while using Aqua Jet from his hooves. Cryogonal applauded for him. His genius was unrivalled as he was the one that created Magnagate portal to her fortress. Unfortunately he was careless as well and was captured for trespassing. He was released by the help of Maginvade and Osha and he led them to where she was as Bittercold.

"Okay! It is ready! We can warp to the land of unknown if you want to haha!" he said.

"Splendid. I will not mind to go there with you." She knew if she left the place, Kyurem and the rest would not able to trace her.

As they about to step in the portal, a Pokémon shouted them to stop. They looked around and to Cryogonal's dismay; Kyurem landed with angry Maginvade, Osha and Quagsire aboard.

"Maginvade, Osha and Sir Quagsire! What brings all of you here?" asked Keldeo.

"Keldeo, stay away from her. She is the enemy." warned Maginvade.

"Why?"

"She's Bittercold! She is the evil that needed to be stopped!" replied Osha.

"I do not believe it. She is nothing at that sort." protested Keldeo.

"It is true. I know it is her. Besides I am the one who created the body for her, and I can destroy it if I want." said Kyurem.

_What!?_ thought Cryogonal. She hated at the fact that her life was under the hands of her traitor. In rage, she wanted to freeze them but halted as a familiar voice echo in her head.

_You are His agony; a feeling of pain. He discarded this feeling so as He could be forever evil but you stood in His way. And for that He had fallen from your persuasion and was defeated with the hands of the two mighty dragons of Truth and Ideal. And you perished along with Him but not your soul. You became what is known as Bittercold; instinctively punished the beings of negativity._

She did not expect to hear this in the situation she was in, but that helped her to realise she must not blindly used her power to protect herself. In an attempt she never done it before, she surrendered. Her action stunned the rest and they stopped arguing.

"Bittercold? Why would you do that?" said Quagsire.

"I realised what I am really are. After all these years of no emotion and self-awareness, I had been killing Pokémon with my curse. No one can survive for a hundred year in ice and so they died. However when I gained the two, I wondered what spurred me to do those things. Recently I had been given answers by a Voice and I came in a conclusion that it might be best if I don't exist. But…I don't want to. I want to see the world and appreciate what it has for me. I apologised what I did to the oasis; it was caused by my selfishness to protect myself. Maybe if I travel around the world, I might find the answers to break the curse. So…would you all let me go? And sorry I didn't tell you my true identity Keldeo."

Her speech left them speechless but Keldeo was the first one to break the ice, "It's okay Miss Cryogonal. I told you I don't believe what you said Osha and I was right. That time she attacked us instinctively which does not mean she is evil. Well please excuse us as we have to go to another place now."

Maginvade responded, "But…sorry Keldeo, we aren't taking any second chances. Kyurem!"

Kyurem gathered energy in his mouth and faced at Cryogonal. Keldeo recognised the threat and pushed her into the portal. She was shocked of what he did. He smiled and told her to live to the fullest. After she was warped to the other side, he broke the cards by stomping on them to close the portal.

Maginvade shouted, "Keldeo! What are you doing? Kyurem stop!"

But it was too late. Kyurem could not adjust the trajectory of his attack and shot the beam at Keldeo. As Keldeo's body was not made by him, the attack only knocked him out. He lay unconscious with bruises and open wounds all over his body. Maginvade, Osha and Quagsire wasted no time to try to aid him and carefully put him on top on Kyurem with his stuffs beside him. They had no choice but to abandon searching for Cryogonal for now as they had to find a healer to aid Keldeo.

* * *

Author's notes: I know about the mistake of Cryogonal's name. For that I had saved the name in my computer so I know that I spelt her name wrong. And I realised laid is not the right word for laying down. Next chapter will have lots of grammar improvement as I will make sure I don't rush in working on another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Ancient Graveyard

**Chapter 5: Ancient Graveyard**

"Argh…where am I?"

Cryogonal had a rough teleportation to another island and the portal immediately closed right after her. That means Keldeo had purposely destroyed the portal to protect her. It was different than Kyurem protecting her as he guarded her at a distance. And her feelings for what Keldeo had done were a mixture of thankfulness and sadness. As Keldeo would not come anytime soon, she wandered around the island with the help of the moonlight for sight. The tombstones she spotted were like from medieval times and were scattered everywhere the eyes could see. All of a sudden, she felt a little queasy and the environment changed into a closed space with white stone bricks as walls. She had entered a Mystery Dungeon! She did not conquer a dungeon before but she knew money was useless here. She emptied her pouch of 9000 Pokédollars and moved on. Strangely enough, there were no inhabitants here; only harsh hidden traps such as the Grimy Trap that slimed all food items, and Gummies. She gathered as many Gummies she could find and moved swiftly so that the trap would revealed itself but could not activated. After twenty floors, she was finally exited the Mystery Dungeon. She was in awe as four gray statues stood before her and the surroundings were lush greenery. At the left and the right were two huge Dragon Pokémon holding their spheres that looked like eggs and had tails like a generator. The center looked like Banette but had big eyes, solemn expression and wore some form of a fluttering dress. The three statues were facing a huge menacing winged serpent. It had spikes all over its body and its head had two horns that behaved like clothes in the wind. It had two arms but no legs and its tail had what it looked like blades stuck in it. It had ornaments on it that signified its power. On a closer inspection, there was a plate with words at the bottom of the statue.

_Here lies the Ancient Evil defeated by three heroic Pokémon: Reshiram the pure and truthful, Zekrom the seeker of ideals and the Evil's Bane that was feared by Him. The battle occurred 800 AC. Many lives were lost when the Ancient Evil roamed the earth. Rumors said that He has the power to kill the God of all Pokémon; another stated that He originated from a dimension where all bad Pokémon go and wanted to conquer the land above. _

"Wow." exclaimed Cryogonal. As she looked at the Banette that represented herself, she questioned her existence of why that time she had a body and a soul as she was discarded by the Ancient Evil. The only answer she knew was she was needed to defeat Him. Based on what the plate stated, she was proud what she had accomplished that time. Unfortunately, she could not remember it. Maybe her memory was wiped when she became Bittercold.

She was interested of the spheres held by the Dragons. She used her hand and touched the sphere guarded by Reshiram. To her surprise, it glowed and rose up into the air. It gathered energy and became enlarged into a size of a dragon. In a flash, a beautiful white Dragon was formed and it landed on the ground besides Cryogonal.

"You woke me up?" said Reshiram in a feminine voice, "Hold on, your aura…You are the Evil's Bane? Why are you in a different form?"

"I just had this form recently. Sorry Reshiram, I do not have the memories of the past. I became Bittercold robbed of awareness and emotion once the Ancient Evil was gone. And I killed many Pokémon once I gathered enough negativity in every thousand years…" replied Cryogonal solemnly.

"Oh…I don't know what to say. Something is at work when you became Bittercold that is for sure. I know! Why don't you wake Zekrom as well? We shall help you in your journey to find the answers you seek."

Cryogonal nodded and touched the sphere held by the statue. It glowed as well but unlike Reshiram's; darkness encompassed the sphere until it grow into a dragon. Zekrom emerged and took a huge yawn.

"Ah…oh Resh, you are awake. And who is this _puny_ Ice Pokémon?" said Zekrom in masculine voice.

Reshiram folded her arms and said, "Geez Zek, are your senses still asleep?"

Zekrom laughed, "Haha. I already know who she is. So what are we going to do Evil's Bane?"

"Just call me Cryogonal. I am no longer the same being you once knew. Will you accompany me on a journey to seek for answers?"

"Haha! Of course I will follow you. Besides I am thankful for your help to defeat Him. We will be goners without you. Hold on…I sensed something is watching you. Give me a moment."

He summoned lighting and aimed behind a tree.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Hey stop it! Being in this form, I'm able to feel pain okay?" said a familiar voice.

It came out of hiding and Cryogonal was bewildered to see Hydreigon the Spirit of Life.

"You! What are you doing here?" demanded Cryogonal. In reaction to her anger, Reshiram and Zekrom took position in an attack stance.

Hydreigon put her 'hands' up and said, "Bittercold, no Cryogonal. I mean you no harm. As a Spirit of Life, I am the representation of life. Ever since this world was formed, I was born and I aid in times of devastation, such as to provide knowledge to the living to defeat an evil, which is a living being as well. I deemed you evil even though you helped in defeating Him, you became Bittercold that had killed thousands of lives. But I see something changed in you recently, and that is pursuing to change from the realisation of your doings. But I was still enraged of what you did thousands of years before and attacked you. I sincerely apologised."

"Hmm…I understand. I have a question to ask; are you the one that brought humans to this world as a form of Pokémon to defeat me?"

Hydreigon felt shameful but nonetheless she replied, "Yes. And I persuaded Kyurem to join Maginvade and Osha to end you. I shall tell them that you are no longer the threat then. They would listen to me."

Cryogonal was not convinced and said, "The curse I placed on the oasis hasn't lifted. I doubt they won't chase me. But of course if you need to, go ahead and tell them. It might calm them down a little."

Hydreigon nodded, "I will. Again I must apologise Cryogonal. Alright, I must take my leave now."

Cryogonal held her up, "Hold on. Did you create a body for me that time against Him?"

"I don't have that ability Cryogonal; even I don't know who granted you one. I guess you need to find out yourself. Alright, see you around."

She took off to the skies and vanished. Reshiram and Zekrom relaxed their stance in her absence.

Reshiram spoke, "I didn't know that hideous dragon was the Spirit of Life. I guess she is influenced by the hearts of the Pokémon here. Last time I remembered she was in an Altaria form. Oh well, shall we leave this area?"

"Yes." answered Cryogonal, "Though I want to ask why this area is protected by a Mystery Dungeon?"

Zekrom replied, "It is to protect this place of importance. Only the one chosen by us is able to conquer this Mystery Dungeon. But this barrier can't stop a chatty Spirit of Life since she is a spirit after all."

"Ah I see...Do the both of you know any good places to go to?"

Reshiram folded her arms and said, "Well…actually, we don't know this area very well either since we were asleep for so long to preserve our power. So let us explore to our hearts' content!"

"Since you can't fly, one of us shall give you a lift Banegonal haha." said Zekrom.

Cryogonal actually like the nickname, but it sounded too masculine for her. She asked Zekrom to call her Cryogonal instead but he refused. She did not retaliate and sighed.

She decided to ride on Reshiram as she was still a little angry of Zekrom's stubbornness. She directed her to an area beyond the forest; an active volcano. Without questions, they flew there with Zekrom tailing behind. They landed a safe distance from the Volcano spewing smoke out of its crater. Reshiram figured she should explain the existence of that volcano.

"Truthfully speaking, that volcano was where the Ancient Evil emerged from; thus the volcano was named Ragging Terror. I am amazed it is still active after many thousands of years. I am even more surprised that no Pokémon is trying to destroy this volcano."

Zekrom shook his head and commented, "Resh, I thought you are the more practical one here but for this I beg to differ. You can't destroy this volcano as lava will keep flowing till another volcano is formed. What you need to do is to destroy the Magnagate inside the volcano. I think you had already destroyed it before our encounter with Him."

"Oh I am just testing you Zek. So you have finally woken up huh?" teased Reshiram.

"Hey!"

Reshiram continued, "Hehe. Okay, I should double check that it is gone then. Here I go!"

She flew into the mouth of the volcano. After some time, an explosion was heard and big cloud of smoke spread out in the sky. Reshiram flew out of the crater and landed in front of them. She exhaled a puff of smoke to clear her lungs and her white fur was covered in soot.

She spoke, "It isn't there anymore. Now I need to bathe."

"Okay dokie. If I am not wrong, a lake is nearby here. It is shallow enough for you to have a bath." said Zekrom.

"Ah yes. I hope my favourite lake is still around."

Cryogonal rode on Reshiram once more and they flew in circles to look for the lake. Cryogonal spotted it and led them to there. They landed on the lakeshore. The small lake looked shallow alright but most of its water was evaporated. Still, it had enough water for Reshiram to bathe.

"Ah…I wish this lake is back to its former glory. It is quite beautiful at its max as it reflects moonlight perfectly." sulked Reshiram.

"Maybe I can help? I can freeze the lake and you can melt the ice." suggested Cryogonal.

"Really? Oh yeah you are an Ice Pokémon now. Yes please do Cryogonal!"

"I think you should get out of the lake first Resh unless you want to get your butt freeze." joked Zekrom.

Reshiram narrow-eyed at Zekrom and took flight out of the water. It took some time for Cryogonal to levitate till the center of the lake. Once she did, she took a deep breath and shot a long Ice Beam. She spun around slowly so that her Ice Beam could cover the whole lake including the dried out area. Eventually the whole lake was covered in ice and it sparkled under the radiance of the moon. In exhaustion, she laid on the ice and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly and she spotted a shooting star for a brief moment. She remembered some Pokémon said that anyone wished on the shooting star would have their wishes come true. She never believed of superstition, though she believed that she was a superstition to others.

Reshiram looked at the beauty of ice-covered lake and sighed, "Hmm…I think this view is even nicer than what I mentioned before but we can't leave a freezing drinking pool behind as it inconveniences other Pokémon."

"Then go and melt the ice! You are here to bathe aren't you? This cold mist is giving me the chills!" snapped Zekrom.

"As if cold water vapour can kill you Zek hehe. Alright, you retrieve Cryogonal and I shall melt the ice. Poor thing, she must be exhausted now."

Zekrom agreed and flew towards Cryogonal. He placed her on his back and flew slowly back to the lakeshore. After that, Reshiram charged up her tail generator and used Fusion Flare. The fire engulfed the whole lake and the ice melted quickly and the lake was filled with warm water. She dived into the water and splashed water around her with joy. Zekrom on the other hand watched Reshiram enjoying herself. He did not seem to care of the icy body of Cryogonal and let her rest on his back as long as she wanted.

"Heh, she just destroyed the beautiful reflection of the moon on this lake. She is too mindful of her beauty. Good thing I am covered in black armour." smirked Zekrom.

"I don't find anything wrong with bathing. It is good to be clean once in a while. Well I don't need to bathe since I always shed my ice skin all the time." said Cryogonal. "Zekrom, is the Ancient Evil is a fire type since he came out of that volcano?"

"No. He was a Ground and Dragon type. The Magnagate in Ragging Terror was connected to his dimension I think. You saw his spiky tail right? Many times he ejected the spikes of his tail and when they landed on the ground; they vibrated and caused the ground to collapse to reveal the magma in the Earth's crust. Any Pokémon that fell in the magma surrounding the earth's core would not able to survive…including fire type Pokémon."

"That is horrible. There is no chance he will come back to life right? Since I was part of him…"

"He won't. Though please hear what I have to say about you became Bittercold. I have an assumption that he cursed you so that you became one without past memories, emotions and awareness for millenniums. This could be his revenge on you as you who was part of him helped the good Pokémon to defeat him. Only recently the curse wears off; but since you were part of him, you too are able to make curses."

She thought of what Zekrom had said to her and replied, "That does make sense…I don't think there is any other answer to that. Only a powerful being is able to separate my soul from my body and…Wait a minute. Zekrom, why didn't you and Reshiram destroy me when I became Bittercold?"

"We had exhausted our powers during the Ancient Evil's battle…We turned into eggs; right at that very spot you found us just now. And, that spot was when you first became Bittercold. After that, we didn't know what happen to the world but we knew we will be needed again. We slowly created the Mystery Dungeon to protect ourselves and the statues to remind any chosen one of the past. The rumors stated on the plate are…just rumors. We aren't very sure of why He wanted to cause havoc here. But he seemed ideally powerful enough to kill the God of all Pokémon."

Cryogonal was baffled to hear that, "So…I was unstoppable…until recently."

"Unfortunately yes. I assume Maginvade and Osha defeated you isn't it? Ah yes speaking about the battle with Him, we have another kin that helped us too. He created a body for you. For some unknown reasons, we didn't get to see his appearance. I wonder where he is now."

"Hmm…maybe we will find him soon."

"Yes. Let fate guide us for our journey."

Cryogonal disagreed, "I don't believe in fate but I believe the choices I made will affect the future it holds."

Zekrom smiled, "Well that will do Banegonal. Okay, we should call Resh. She will evaporate all the water in the lake if we leave her alone. Ah yes, do you need to sleep?"

Cryogonal laughed a little of his joke before replying seriously, "Yes since I have a body now. I didn't realise I was tired until you mentioned it. Today is a rough day for me…"

"Understandable. You need your sleep. We legendary dragons don't need to since we only rest in our egg form. Alright let's get going!"

They approached Reshiram and asked her to stop bathing. She was disappointed but she knew she could not make them wait. She flew out of the lake and warmed herself up. The heat instantly dried her fur and because it dried too fast, it became puffy.

"Oh look at you! You are fat now hahaha!" laughed Zekrom.

Reshiram was agitated, "Hey! It is only temporary okay? If I don't dry my fur, I can't fly quickly."

"Yeah yeah yeah." said Zekrom sarcastically. "Banegonal needs to sleep. Should we head to Mythical Forest?"

"Oh that's a great idea! That forest has magic that able to heal injuries and fatigue."

When Reshiram mentioned that, Cryogonal remembered Keldeo. He might be seriously injured because he shielded her from Kyurem. She wished she could bring him there to heal his wounds, but she knew that Maginvade the Snivy and Osha the Oshawott would treat him. It may be a good thing that she would not see them for some times if they still wanted to chase her.

It took them many minutes to fly to the forest. Upon arrival, little glitter of blue lights floated towards the sky. The green trees were bell-shaped and free from vines and other parasite plants. Cryogonal could feel that her energy was restored a little and she slowly dozed off to sleep before Zekrom could put her down on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: Cool and Chill

**Chapter 6: Cool and Chill**

_After your passing due to the death of the Ancient Evil, I bind your soul to the negativity in the air and you became as known as Bittercold. Your job was to make sure the Pokémon are enjoying their lives and not depressed on anything for a long time. However as they were always negative, your icy shell was formed. Their negativity also expanded your icy containment; which was named Glacier Palace by the Pokémon. The palace will levitate once you are complete. You froze this continent without fail every thousand years by moving the floating palace onto the ground to cause a huge radius of instant freezing. By doing it so, you can expand your curse efficiently and last for a hundred years. The Spirit of Life took action and finally succeeded in summoning humans from their world to defeat you. Ever since your defeat, the Pokémon are happier now and you may not appear again for another millennium. But, you reborn with your past self's emotions and awareness were not something I had expected…_

Cryogonal opened her eyes. She was astonished and angry that it was predetermined that she became Bittercold. She wondered whether something or somebody had interfered that allowed her to regain her emotion and awareness. Does that mean that her emotions, awareness and memories were not taken away but were sealed within her? She pondered for sometimes and decided to give up since she did not have answers to her assumptions.

She looked at Reshiram and Zekrom doing their meditation. As Cryogonal stared at their meditating posture with amusement, she realised the air was still cold even though the sun had fully rose up. She levitated herself above the trees and saw a frightening sight; the continent which she had come from was blanketed in a fog. That means that her curse had already spread out wide across the continent! And miraculously, Hydreigon sudden appearance in front of her could be that she was going to say some bad news either.

"Cryogonal! You saw what happened to the continent? Your curse is expanding quickly and I can't stop it! More and more Pokémon are being frozen. And the effect of the curse had lowered the global temperature by 5° Celsius, causing unnatural hurricanes and floods in other continents. Currently Maginvade, Osha, Keldeo and Kyurem are on their way here as I told them to. We really need you to break the curse as soon as possible!"

Cryogonal was slightly irritated but he managed to reply calmly, Spirit of Life, won't they will most likely kill me to end the curse? Well except Keldeo I suppose."

"Oh they won't since as promised, Keldeo and I managed to reason with them, and tell them your true identity. They will help you find clues to stop it."

"I think there is one thing that can help me. Do you know the Pokémon that created a body for me during the Ancient Evil's rampage?"

"I know! He is still alive but in a different form as well. And he is on his way here too!"

"Well what a coincidence. So I just wait for them to come here?"

Reshiram and Zekrom were disturbed by their conversation and stood up. They sensed something was heading this way.

"We have company!" said Reshiram.

They could hear the fluttering of the wings from a distance and soon they saw Kyurem landed on the clearings.

"We meet again Cryogonal." greeted Kyurem.

Cryogonal did not reply and Zekrom took the initiative.

"Hmm. You look familiar ice dragon…Oh? Hohoho that's interesting."

"What is it?" asked Cryogonal.

"I know this aura! This dragon is the one that created your body to fight against the Ancient Evil Banegonal!"

"What?" everyone exclaimed except Reshiram and Hydreigon and Cryogonal spoke the loudest.

"I never expect this. So he is Creator in the Shadows! Wow...And you too Cryogonal! I knew you were special when I was with you, but I didn't know you are the Evil's Bane!" excited Keldeo. He was mostly bandaged up to cover his wounds.

"Haha Keldeo. I must say listening to what Hydreigon said about the ancient heroes involvement in the battle was something I never heard before. But tragically the Evil's Bane was cursed and became Bittercold…" said Maginvade.

Cryogonal replied, "Yes Maginvade, but that is not the point right now. Kyurem, why didn't you tell me?"

Kyurem replied, "Cryogonal…no I shall call you Evil's Bane from now on, I can't tell you my true identity when you were Bittercold. You had no emotions and awareness but I swore to protect you as one day I might see you regain the ones that you had lost. And when you are reborn, you did not know much about yourself so I let you go to search for answers. I watched you from a distance and checked whether you have no ill-will towards all the Pokémon. I got my answer when you begged Maginvade for forgiveness. My apologies for the attack Evil's Bane; the beam I used was not aiming at you at all. But I did not expect Keldeo to push you away and got hit by my attack."

Cryogonal took a moment to take all in before speaking, "Kyurem…I will only accept your apology if you recreate my former body. Maybe in that form I can break the curse."

"You already have a body, and this body is transformable. What you need to do is to remember what you are and it will change according to your thoughts. You are able to gain back your former powers this way."

"Hmm…"

She closed her eyes and remembered the statue of her that she saw outside the Mystery Dungeon. All of a sudden, she felt a dark spark in her. The darkness spread and she felt her body wrapped in a cloth. As the cloak disappeared, she opened her eyes and saw the surprised looks from everyone.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"Banegonal, you look slightly different from what I saw you that time." said Zekrom.

"You looked like Banette but with some modifications!" said Osha.

Cryogonal looked down at her body. She had a dark frill dress, golden tips of her legs and a symbol on her chest. She touched her head and besides the three horns on top of her head, she had two long hoods and their tip was shaped as a spear. Even with slight changes of her former self, she was still satisfied. She felt a different power flowed within her. She tried to use her power and instead of ice, she shot out a Shadow Ball.

"Oh. I became a Ghost type. I'm no longer called Cryogonal. I guess I am back to be called…"

She squirmed as her past memories suddenly flooded her mind. Then the voice spoke to her.

_Since you are back to your former form, I should give you back your memories. And I who was known as the Ancient Evil Derikrom shall take my leave to The Land of the Above…_

His final speech surprised her. She spoke to him in her mind, _Wait! Why must you kill so many Pokémon at that time?_

_I was formed by the Beings of Light and Dark. I am the balance of the land. In time I realised something was invisible and overpowering: negativity. I dedicated myself to remove the threat. That was why before I departed from this world, I made you became Bittercold to continue the work I had done. By showing what you could do to the Pokémon when they were too negative, they would learn that being alive is a gift and should live their lives to the fullest. Well, that was what I intended, it seemed I failed in this and you were feared by them for millenniums without changing their ways. _

_Derikrom, they are all living creatures. Pokémon changes over time so their negativity does not carry on in their lives. You had tip the balance of this world by your own desire. And now I have to clean up your mess! You discarded me; the only one that can prevent you from doing nonsensical things!_

_Huhuhu, you are right. I thought by removing you, I could carry on my duties without being influenced by my emotions of feeling remorse for ending the Pokémon's lives. I know apologies won't work for what I did to you so I tell you everything that you need to know. And now…my time is up. Farewell my agony and may you accomplish great things that I cannot achieve... _

After His final speech, she felt that something had left her body. She looked at the sky and visualised the massive dragon spirit flew up into the sky without regrets and never returned to the ground.

Reshiram was the first one to respond, "So what just happened back there umm… how should I address you as?"

"I am fine with any name you call me now." she replied. "The Ancient Evil's spirit had just left me and explained that he regretted that he killed many Pokémon. He was the one who made me became Bittercold."

"Woot Banegonal then!" proposed Zekrom.

"…fine." she accepted. She could not think of any other name to call herself anymore since the Derikrom was gone.

"Oh no. I think all these information are going to make my head exploded." said Osha.

"Me too. And I can't blame Him either for what He believed in. Ah I have mix feelings about this" commented Maginvade.

"Well, let us do what we need to do now then! Go back to Pokémon Paradise and end the curse!" suggested Keldeo.

Zekrom nodded, "That _puny_ pony is right! Let's go."

Banegonal's current form allowed her to fly in the sky and her speed was on par with Speed forme Deoxys, but she had to move in the same speed as the rest of the flyers as she was not sure where that place was. They took flight to the skies and head back to the continent. By flight, it took them close to seven hours to reach Pokémon Paradise. Upon arrival, the ice had grown drastically that the tallest ice pillar was a few hundred meters high. The curse in the sky was a massive swirling blackness and its black core at the center of the vortex was visible.

"I shall enter the core. The rest of you should take cover in case something may go wrong." warned Banegonal.

Kyurem responded, "No worries. My ice barrier should shield us from any icy attacks. Now go."

As Kyurem began to create the barrier, Banegonal flew up towards the core. On a closer inspection, the core was a condensed solid of darkness. She touched the core and it was cold to touch, but bearable for her. Without hesitation, she gathered her strength within her body and chanted a word in her mind.

_Stop. _

Immediately, the core broke and the swirling black cloud entered her body. To her, it was like a breeze just brushing past her skin. Once the black mist had completely returned to her, the ice-covered oasis began to melt gradually. The area surrounded the oasis began to thaw as well. The Pokémon that were completely thawed were in cold shocked and shivered to keep themselves warm. Reshiram noticed the situation and broke Kyurem's ice barrier. She generated her body heat till her whole body in fire. The heat melted the ice quicker and the folks managed to warm up faster thanked to her; only Kyurem with Maginvade, Osha and Keldeo on his back moved away from a distance from her fire. Zekrom on the other hand was idle since his lightning attack was not needed anyway. Once the folks were comfortable enough to move, they thanked the group for saving them and gave them some gifts. The store owners headed back to their shops and cleaned up the mess as the ice had messed up their wares

Banegonal landed on the ground. For some reason her dark aura was leaking out of her body. She thought that it could be a sign she had too much power after she got back her black mist and she could not contain it. And her current condition made the rest of the group worried; except the folks as they didn't notice any danger from her and didn't know that she was the one that created the curse.

"Banegonal, do you need to seal your extra power somewhere?" asked Reshiram.

"I prefer if the seal is made by someone on me as I don't know how to make it. Probably it's better if someone that is able to live for a long time to repair the seal on me."

"If that's the case, leave it to me! I live till the end of the world so I can create the seal anytime if it is broken." Hydreigon nominated herself.

"Well I guess you have your answer." said Maginvade.

Osha explained, "She helped us a lot in tight situation as well and she can appear anywhere she wants. So I think she is the best one for the job."

"Hmm… alright then." Banegonal did not exactly trust the Spirit of Life for threatening her before. But no one could live as long as she and she could not be killed so she was ideal to make the seal.

Banegonal gave Hydreigon the signal to make the seal. With a snap, a golden light wrapped around her neck and solidified into a golden bracelet. The dark aura disappeared and she felt that ninety percent of her energy was contained.

"There! It is done." she said.

"If only she can help my wounds. I can't even get out of Kyurem's back without any help!" frustrated Keldeo.

"I can't help in healing…sorry Keldeo." apologised Hydreigon.

Keldeo asked her not to ponder about it, "It's alright. My injuries will heal in time. This forest somehow heals my injuries a little. Maybe next time I will gather the tree's fruit and plant it next to my home!"

Hearing the commotion, Victini, Gurdurr, Timburr brothers, Azumarill and Quagsire approached them. They were in awe to see three big dragons standing before them. Then they realised a strange Banette in the group. Victini instantly knew who they were.

"Reshiram, Zekrom and the Evil's Bane! Oh my! What an honour! My great grandpa told me all about your battles with the Ancient Evil! We Vicitinis were able to escape the freezing as we were great predictors of climate changes, but we aren't strong in battling so sorry that my grandpa could not assist you all. Kyurem, I am surprised to see you here. I thought you were guarding Bittercold or something. Speaking of her, is she defeated? You know I don't feel any ill feelings towards her. She doesn't have an evil heart to me. She knows her action very well and I can understand why she froze us; it was due to fear..."

"Victini, the one I used to serve is beside me now." said Kyurem.

"Where?" puzzled Victini.

"You have met me before Victini." Banegonal answered.

"That voice…what? No way! You are the Evil's Bane?" Victini was flabbergasted.

"Yes, though my name is Banegonal now. My memories and my former powers had returned. I was finally free of the curse by the Ancient Evil Derikrom."

"That was His name?" bewildered Quagsire. "It sounded that He was related to Reshiram and Zekrom."

Reshiram explained, "Truthfully, we don't even know he was related to us or not. When we were born, only Zek and I were together."

"Personally, I think Derikom was an ideal for destruction so he was never related to us." continued Zekrom.

"Banegonal, I am glad you are alright." said young Timburr, "Though I am not sure what to think of you since you were Bittercold. But since you are back to yourself, I guess the thousand years of ice age cycle is over."

The older brother spoke, "She is half hero, half villain to me. Add them together and you have a badass."

The group laughed at his joke.

"Well well well, since the lass is back to her former self, shall we celebrate in Swanna's Café?" proposed Gurdurr.

"Whew finally I am speak up. Sure why not?" agreed Azumarill.

"Yay party!" excited Osha. "I gotta invite all the others too!"

He sped off and his running stance always made Maginvade laughed as he had to flip his flipper feet to move.

"So what are you going to do now Banegonal?" asked Kyurem.

"I want to talk to Abomasnow and his son alone." answered Banegonal.

She floated away after saying goodbyes. Victini on the other hand wanted their attention instead of seeing Banegonal till she was out of sight.

"Hey we should prepare the party now in honour of the ancient heroes! We need time to prepare food, drinks and some party games! Come on!"

Maginvade and the rest agreed and spread out to find stuff. Keldeo was brought down by Gurdurr and carried him to a nearby clinic. Maginvade told Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem to enjoy what Pokémon Paradise had to offer; though he warned that the stores might be closed as the store owners were busying preparing for the party. She would tell them when the party was ready.

Osha managed to invite all the folks, including the store owners to participate in the party. They were preparing to bring some of their food and party games. Some of them packed some wooden plates and utensils in anticipation that Swanna did not have enough of them to use. Darmanitan started to pack the berries for barbeque and Vanillish grinded some berries. In their blended form, he used Frost Breath to freeze each type of blended berries so that he could bring them to Swanna's Café to shave them.

As for Banegonal, she arrived at entrance of the Ice Hotel. Not to her surprise, Abomasnow and his son were about to leave.

Banegonal started the conversation, "Hello Abomasnow and Snover."

"Cryogonal? Is that really you? You have changed your form." asked Abomasnow.

"You have an unhappy face, but you aren't unhappy aren't you?" said Snover.

"Indeed. This is my true self. My name is Banegonal now. I represent pain and…" she stopped saying before she stated she was Bittercold.

Abomasnow laughed, "You are pain? Haha pain has no physical form. I like your new name Miss Banegonal; it gives me an image of an ice blade that pierces through evil. You know my son and I were shocked that we were frozen in our sleep. I thought you were in trouble too but it seems you are fine to me."

Banegonal thought that his reasoning about feeling had no physical form was right. She herself could not understand why she had a soul. Nonetheless she replied, "Yes I managed to escape being frozen. You see…I am here to ask whether you two are coming for a celebration."

"Ah! You mean to celebrate the return of the ancient heroes? Yes of course we are! We hardly come across a huge party in our homeland."

"Yay! I am psyche that I can eat all Vanillish's minty shaved ice at once!" delighted Snover.

"Haha. Is today is your last day visiting here?" she asked Abomasnow.

"Well…I have to go back to the evergreen forest for logging; but I guess my boss will forgive me due to the freezing incident.

"Aww...we don't even have fun yet dad!" pleaded Snover.

"You are right! Okay my son, we shall stay here till tomorrow morning then!"

"Yes yes yes!" he jumped in joy.

Banegonal requested, "If you both don't mind, can we explore the facilities here together? The party is still under preparation it seems."

"Oh yes we shall!" agreed his father. Alright Miss Banegonal, give me a moment while I book the room again."

They ventured around Pokémon Paradise. They played Sunken Treasure which actually was salvaging the treasure chests in a well done by store owner Starmie. It was somewhat like a Mystery Dungeon as the treasures would be restocked for every game play. They got prize tickets from the treasure chests and redeemed at Prize Palace. After many tries of choosing the colour that may lead to a big prize, they strike and won an Icy Rock. Snover got to keep the item and he happily hugged it wherever he goes. Abomasnow tried the Ice Dojo and managed to boost his Ice Shard's power and accuracy. He showed off his Ice Shard to them by dicing a rock and they applaud in admiration. Lastly they got some free seeds, especially the rare Life Seed that increased a user's health. By evening, they rested under a tree and Banegonal opened her pouch and shared her Gummies she found in the Mystery Dungeon in the graveyard to them.

"Do you enjoy yourself Miss Banegonal?" asked Abomasnow.

"I do. It is my first time feeling like this. It makes me feel that I am glad that I am alive."

"Oh! We can come back here when my dad is free again!" said his son.

"Abomasnow, may I ask why are you logging the trees as that will make your homeland smaller?" questioned Banegonal.

"The trees in there grow pretty fast; and I only cut down one tree a month. Then I have to slice the trunk into panels that suited the buyer. I plant the branch of the tree so that it can grow to full size again. You can tell that in Pokémon Paradise, most of the buildings are made out of stone and cement. The wood is mostly used for table stands and chairs. I am paid pretty much for this job too; 4000 Pokédollars per month."

"I see. Ah yes, I will need to pay you back for accommodation, food and entertainment you have spent on me."

"Oh please don't Miss Banegonal! It is all on me! I say you already paid me for making my son happy. You see, my wife passed away due to fungi infection not long ago so…sniff. I'm sorry. I can't stop my tears when I mention about her."

"I am sorry for making you remember you loss." apologised Banegonal.

"It's alright. It is hard to let go of someone so dear to you. I will feel better in time."

Snover decided to talk about something else to deter his dad from remembering all the precious moments with his mum, "Hey dad, Maginvade is calling the Pokémon to head to Swanna's Café now."

"Ah that's quick. Well let's go then!"

All the Pokémon gathered outside the café since Swanna did not want too much mess in her property. The store owners that provided food set up makeshift stores and started preparing the dishes. Others prepared games and many Pokémon participated to kill time while waiting. Banegonal, Abomasnow and Snover joined Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem discussing about their adventure. It was then Abomasnow and Snover realised they were travelling with the Evil's Bane herself all those time.

"Oh man! I am so embarrassed that I don't know that you are a hero!" Snover covered his face with the Icy Rock."

"Me too. I was too lost for words." his father covered his face too.

"Hohoho. That time she did not have her memories. Well I guess she is glad that you took her here." said Zekrom.

"She does not want to be treated differently than a normal folk." spoke Reshiram.

"Munch munch munch, she's comfortable with Ice Type since she was one for thousands of year." continued Hydreigon. She was eating her usual favourite Apples.

"Spirit of Life, why must you eat a fruit? Isn't it is a living being as well?"

"Mmm! It is different! Apple is a fruit of a living tree so it is like we dropping our hairs, so no problem for me!"

"I mean…you are a spirit that does not need food consumption." emphasised Banegonal.

"No one can tell me that I don't need to eat since I can! Munch munch. Well see you later Banegonal! I am going for barbeque berries now." She headed towards Darmanitan's food stand.

"Oh well, she's always like that." said a familiar cheerful voice.

Banegonal turned her head and saw Keldeo was no longer covered in bandages.

"Haha! Are you surprised Banegonal? Audino healed me. Now I can move my limbs freely! So Banegonal, how does it feel like being recognised as a hero?"

She replied without hesitation, "I felt neutral."

"Oh come on, you should feel a little proud of yourself! Maybe I should bring you around the world more often."

"Well I am generally like that. Ah yes. Keldeo, I will need to talk to you now. Are you available?"

Keldeo nodded, "Yes I am! Oh? You need to speak to me in secrecy? Sure! But first, I gonna have a bowl of shaved ice. Do you want to come along?"

"Ah sure. Abomasnow, Snover, Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom; I shall follow Keldeo so see you all later."

"Sure! Just don't get too carried away haha!" said Zekrom.

"Geez Zek! She isn't a type to be like that!" argued Reshiram.

"Well she hardly shows her expression so we might never know." teased Kyurem.

"Oh I want to talk to the big dragons more so we will be hanging around here." said Snover.

"Me too. So enjoy yourself Miss Banegonal!" continued Abomasnow.

Banegonal and Keldeo got their flavoured shaved ice. They were both Oran Berry flavour. They headed to the top of the cliff as the view there was magnificent and able to see the ice fortress faraway. They settled down and ate their share; then Banegonal began to speak.

"Keldeo, I want to go to the human world. I am curious of why the Spirit of Life will summon them here. Are you making cards to create a gate that connects to there?"

"Ah! To tell you the truth, I don't think my Portal Cards will work."

"Why is that?"

Keldeo gathered his thoughts and then replied, "The Worldcore is the one that decides whether the human chosen by Hydreigon is allowed to return back and forth to his or her home world. But I never heard that a Pokémon can go to a human world though."

"I am not a Pokémon but a fragment of the Ancient Evil." justified Banegonal.

Keldeo agreed, "Hmm. Tell you what, let's head to the Worldcore tomorrow morning. We shall request it there. But just to be safe, we need Maginvade and Hydreigon along as guides."

"Agreed. It seems that you refer the Worldcore as a living entity."

"I know right? It is so mysterious. So…are you alright with the plan?"

"Yes. And I will have to see Abomasnow and Snover off too."

"Okay! Ah Osha will be so sad that he can't come but rules are rules. Worldcore is guarded by a Mystery Dungeon and it only allows four Pokémon, though I am not sure what Worldcore would classify you and Hydreigon. Say, let's go back to the party so I can perform something awesome for everyone to see!"

"Sounds good to me."

Back to the party, Keldeo managed to show off his Aqua Jet break dance moves that stunned everyone and even Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem put up a performance with their Tri Attack. Victini kept bragging about his magnificent V-Wheel and allowed the folks to play it; though the V-Wave would not change since he tweaked it for today. Banegonal did not show off her skill but played games with other folks. She admitted she felt happy being around with so many Pokémon and friendly with her instead of fearing her. The party ended close to midnight. After all of them had cleaned up the mess, Banegonal followed Abomasnow and Snover to the Ice Hotel for a much needed sleep. They chatted as usual while in their pine leaves before heading to bed. She wanted to treasure the moment of being together with them before she headed off for a grand journey.

* * *

Hi guys, I made an art to show you what Banegonal looks like.

art/Evil-s-Bane-479019516

Please continue your support for my work!


	7. Chapter 7: To Worldcore and Beyond

**Chapter 7: To Worldcore and Beyond**

"Ah I see. You should go then. It has been a wonderful time with you Miss Banegonal!"

Banegonal said her farewell to Abomasnow and his son, and subsequently the rest that she was acquaintance to. Today was the departure day and she left the oasis with Maginvade, Keldeo and Hydreigon. The Worldcore was situated at the bottom left of Great Glacier or what Banegonal deemed it as ice fortress and it would take them days to travel by foot. Fortunately Hydreigon and Banegonal could fly so they carried Keldeo and Maginvade respectfully and headed to the direction of it.

In the midst of flight, Maginvade warned Banegonal that the Mystery Dungeon protecting Worldcore was tedious and traps were abundance there. Solid ground was scarce and magma was everywhere. In addition to the harsh terrain, the Pokémon were highly intelligent and able to use items to overpower them.

"…and that was what I know when I watched Osha from above." continued Maginvade.

"What do you mean by watching him from above?" questioned Banegonal.

"Hmm…I watched him in a realm in between this world and my world. Say Banegonal, what makes you so interested in going to the human world? There…is nothing special about it."

"I am curious why the Spirit of Life was able to summon beings from your world. There must be a link to here. Besides I want to know what makes humans so special to be the only ones to be summoned to this world."

"I see... Alright then, make sure you wish it well. Worldcore is like a sentient being. It will grant wishes if It is okay with it. If it starts to rumble, you have the cancel the wish or else the cavern will collapse and no one will be able to make a wish from now on. It only does that when the wish is too atrocious."

Banegonal was not impressed of its way of preventing 'certain' wishes from becoming real. Nonetheless she replied, "I wonder why it is so gracious to grant wishes from Pokémon. Is it any Pokémon can enter the Worldcore?"

Hydreigon replied, "Only with me around. I am the key and the only one capable to relay the message from Worldcore."

"Wow! Is Worldcore really your superior Spirit of Life?" asked Keldeo.

She nodded, "Yes. I did have trouble convincing it with my ideas of bring human to this world to save us. Fortunately, it understood the whole picture and that was how I was able to bring humans to this world."

"Ohhhhh, I am so glad to be with you lots! To unlock many secrets in this world; being an explorer is a thrill!" said Keldeo happily.

"Yup. Good thing I stopped Osha from coming with us. He is too overly protective of me and might want to go to the human world as well." spoke Maginvade.

At afternoon, they took a break just outside the Mystery Dungeon Inflora Forest. The fragrance of the variety of flowers was so strong that it could mask any Pokémon's scent, so they had to be on guard for any battle fanatics. They plucked the flowers for their sweet nectar and munched on them; except Hydreigon since she preferred to eat apples and berries. Her acquired eating habit still baffled them all. After their meal, Maginvade unrolled her map and pointed the next destination they had to go.

"Our next shortcut is Desolate Canyon." said Maginvade. "Tall rocks with shrubs are ideal for Blitzles. We might engage in battle with them when we are flying."

"Oh no. I am super weak to Thunder!" worried Keldeo.

"No worries. I have an item to help you out." Maginvade took out a flag and passed to Banegonal and explained, "Banegonal, I need you to hold on to this. This is an Effort Flag. If the user is closest to another party member, the member can survive one hit KO move and will not faint unless it gets hits more than three times."

"Very well. So there is no point for me to attack them." Banegonal took the flag using her right hood and grabbed hold tight. Her extra 'limbs' shock the rest of the group.

"Woah! Amazing!" beamed Keldeo.

"Well yes, I can use my hoods to grab something or attack. Great for close combat." replied Banegonal.

"I wish I can use my tail as a hand. I can only think of it as producing endless amount of leaves and a fan to relieve me from the heat." sulked Maginvade.

Hydreigon boasted, "Look! I can grab without my hands!"

Nobody was commenting.

After they were rested enough, they took off and flew to the direction of the gray rocky pillars. Thunderclouds showered lightnings and warned any Pokémon dared to venture there would be crisped. Keldeo could not help but shiver. Upon their arrival, Maginvade and Keldeo braced themselves while Banegonal and Hydreigon maneuvered out of harm's way. Blitzles' relentless Thunder attacks plus the lightnings from above gave the group very little space to avoid the attacks even though they were above the rock pillars. And Banegonal could not be far away from Hydreigon so that Keldeo would be protected from critical attacks. The sharp deviations in flight made Maginvade and Keldeo feeling airsick. Hydreigon noticed the problem and asked Banegonal that they need to find a cave to rest for a while. Banegonal disagreed.

"No Spirit of Life, that is giving us more risk should we settle here. How about this, you hold Maginvade while I do something about the sparks."

"What are you going to do?"

"A move to save us from the trouble. I shall be ahead of you."

She zoomed away her top speed and once she was far enough from Hydreigon, she created a ball of purple light and shot it into the clouds. Then she shouted.

"Gravity!"

A huge amount of thunderclouds were sucked in and the lightnings were striking towards the gravity ball. The sudden brightness in the sky blinded Blitzles and they stopped attacking. Hydreigon, Keldeo and Maginvade were appalled that even with ninety percent of Banegonal's power was sealed, she was still capable of using such a powerful move.

Exhausted as Banegonal expected for using almost ten percent of her power she was allowed to have, she floated down and rested on one of the rock pillar. Hydreigon approached her and saw she was laying down breathing heavily.

Hydreigon asked, "Banegonal, why must you use all your power for that? You could kill yourself!"

"Ha…ha… I didn't know you care. I did…this so that we don't need to fly so hastily over the rocks to avoid attacks. I hope you can 'bite' me…and fly out of this area. The gravity ball can last about thirty minutes which is…plenty of time for us." she coughed.

"You are so relentless! Alright, I have to carry all three of you to safety. Maginvade and Keldeo aren't in a good condition to speak so this time I shall head somewhere near here. And that is…Windy Shoreline if I am not mistaken. That is somewhat close to once your confinement home Glacier Palace."

Banegonal objected the name, "I call it an icy fortress…It is not a name of importance and certainly not…grand enough to be called a palace. But why you mentioned that a shore is near my place? I don't remember…seeing a shoreline."

Hydreigon hesitated for a while before answering, "Okay I shall lift you up now. You will see the reason why once we reach that place."

She grabbed her using her left head and cruised in the sky to Windy Shoreline. Once she was out of the rocky pillars and above the forests, Banegonal ended her gravity ball and the thunderclouds slowly spread out across behind them. It was late afternoon now and the air became cool due to the winds from the north. She could see the Great Glacier and she noticed something amiss. It was not as widespread as she thought it would be and the tallest peak that was Glacier Palace was no longer there.

They reached Windy Shoreline by sundown and the scene had proven her findings; the glacier ice had retreated tremendously, leaving a huge body of water from the shore to the remaining glacier. Banegonal felt the need to question Hydreigon of the rapid degradation of the ice.

Hydreigon answered, "The ice here is unnatural. It existed when you were confined in there. But since now you are freed, the whole glacier ice will melt and leaving nothing but the lake that is called the Lake of Porigin. Funny as the name suggested but that place is really the origin of the birth of many Pokémon. I don't think any Pokémon in this present will know the lake actual name. Oh well they can decide what to call it then!"

"Interesting. So the lake is a place of importance. But why am I imprisoned here?"

"I don't know the answer. Maybe is the will of the Worldcore."

"Things that are unexplained are due to Its will? Well then, thanks for explaining Spirit of Life."

Hydreigon just merely nodded her head.

Banegonal felt that she had missed the place she was in for millenniums. However, there was nothing much she could remember except the need to destroy, her ex-servant Kyurem and the beautiful scenery of the sea. The disappearance of the Great Glacier could bring more happiness for all Pokémon. Besides even when the ice disappeared, this area would be still cool enough for Ice Pokémon to roam around as there were many mountains in that area that were covered in snow. But it was certainly saddening that one of the wonders of the world would soon cease to exist.

Hydreigon put them the rest on the grassy lakeshore. She plucked some leaves and folded them to act as pillows. Then, she placed each of them on the folded leaves. She told Banegonal that she would gather some herbs and flew off.

"Argh…the rough flight is worse than sitting in the car." murmured Maginvade.

"My head is still spinning!" complained Keldeo.

Banegonal turned her head to look at them and said, "And I pretty much used all my available energy to save all of you. What do you mean it is worse than sitting in a car?"

"Oh it is a human machine. It is our form of transport since we are lazy haha. By the way, Hydreigon knows the best herb for us. What we can do now is rest."

Banegonal spoke, "Hmm I would like to see that 'machine' you spoke off. And I don't need to rest. I shall act as a lookout for you two."

"You have my gratitude Banegonal, but don't push yourself too much. Hardly any Pokémon comes here so you don't need to worry." replied Keldeo.

"I know. Have a good rest; both of you."

As they took a nap, Banegonal got up and looked at Great Glacier one more time. Echoes of falling ices can be heard. Feeling slightly recovered, she walked into the water for a soak. She felt cool instead of cold since she was used to sub-zero conditions.

She muttered to herself,

_With the curse is gone,_

_The ice shall return to naught._

To her astonishment, blue light radiated out of her body and it spread itself as lines on the surface of the lake unto the whole of the glacier. Then the glacier crumbled; created huge waves rushing to the shore but miraculously avoided Banegonal and the other two. The slushing of the waves woke up Maginvade and Keldeo abruptly and they were shocked to see the lake water surrounded them before retreating back into the lake.

"Wha…what what is going on?" frightened Maginvade.

"Did you do something Banegonal?" asked Keldeo.

"I…didn't expect this. I hasten the destruction of the Great Glacier…"

Keldeo exclaimed, "What? Really?"

Hydreigon returned from her herbs gathering and asked what had happened as she heard the sloshing sound from miles away. Banegonal again explained what had happened to her.

Hydreigon replied, "Oh. I never thought the glacier's ice would respond to you. But for its destruction, something beautiful is revealed. Look."

The lake was finally freed of the ice and the water reflected the night sky perfectly. It was like seeing another world identical to here. But their mesmerising of the scenery was disturbed by a huge crowd of Pokémon emerged out of the forest to find out what caused the commotion.

The conversations unnerved them and they decided to head to a forest clearing for their dinner. They had no other choice but to eat the herbs but good thing that Hydreigon managed to blend bitterness and sweet herbs together so that they would not have a hard time chewing them. After some times, they felt a little better and Keldeo was back to his cheerful self.

"So do we have to call it a day? We are quite close to Worldcore anyway." he asked.

"Might as well. We were feeling like in the pits for quite some time so we shouldn't exert ourselves." said Maginvade.

"I don't think the cold will help you all much in recovery. We should head to Worldcore now since I always have the energy to carry all of you." suggested Hydreigon.

"Count me out." answered Banegonal. "I can carry Maginvade now."

"You're sure Banegonal?"

"I never lie about my strength."

Maginvade intervened, "Hydreigon, she said she is okay so let's go!"

Banegonal and Hydreigon carried Maginvade and Keldeo and flew off. Even though Keldeo said that Worldcore wasn't far away, it took them an hour to reach there. The entrance to Worldcore is a sizable 'bottomless' pit near the lake. Orange light came out of the hole and steam can be seen emerging out of it. The heat and the cold create humidity in the area, which were suitable for tropical plants to grow near it. For some reason, there was a special barrier around the hole. Hydreigon explained that she was the only one that could temporary stop it so that the Pokémon that wanted to wish could go through. Banegonal approached close to the hole for a better look. There was no stairs leading down to Worldcore.

Maginvade seemed to read Banegonal's thoughts and said, "Once we entered the barrier, we will be warped to the Mystery Dungeon. We won't be falling right into the hole."

"Intriguing. Anything else you need to say?"

"Well…so far the habitants of this dungeon were Zweilous, Salamence, Purugly, Toxicroak, Munna and Whirlipede. I don't have the slightness idea why they were living in such a hot terrain though but since they can stand the heat, they are certainly tough to deal with. Oh yes, give me back the Effort Flag. You should have this instead."

Banegonal gave back the item and received a Trap Scarf.

Maginvade continued, "This scarf prevents the traps from activating. The traps in there were brutal, especially the Grudge Trap. That trap will cause all Pokémon in that area to curse you till all your energy is gone if you defeated them. Good thing I brought four of these."

"Thanks. We could avoid most of the traps by going above the magma isn't it?"

"That's a great idea, but in the end we still need to use the stairs in the dungeon. We should avoid all battles if necessary unless we stumbled upon a Monster House. Sometimes the stair is located where the Monster House is, so I will need your strength to kick them out of the dungeon floor!"

Banegonal laughed a little, "That is easy for me. Well then, since we aren't going in today, we should rest."

Maginvade nodded, "Yup, but I want to eat a proper meal. It is funny that I being a Grass type hate herbs. Besides, Hydreigon will definitely grab some apples around here. She never feels full!"

The group settled in for the night. Before sunrise, they awoke and found themselves covered in mountain dew due to the moisture. Hydreigon set up a fire to dry up their bodies and the later they plucked the berries from the trees nearby. They got Iapapa Berries. Their sourness taste was able to fully snap out any sleepy Pokémon. The good thing about this berry was the size and the amount of fibre in it. Banegonal and Maginvade could not finish the whole berries and gave them to Hydreigon, but Hydreigon buried the half eaten berries in the ground instead. After breakfast, Maginvade gave the rest of the group Trap Scarf and she told Keldeo what to expect in the dungeon. Fully prepared, the Spirit of Life removed the barrier temporary for them to enter and immediately, they were warped to the B1 of Worldcore Mystery Dungeon. Magma pools were everywhere and there were not many rooms and corridors to roam around. There were items on the floor. Banegonal picked up a seed in green with purple stripe and asked what it was.

"Oh don't mess with it. It is a Vile Seed. Once eaten, it can lower your defences a lot!" warned Keldeo.

"If that's the case, wouldn't be better if I throw this into the magma?" asked Banegonal.

Hydreigon replied, "You could since they can throw this seed at you and the effects will activate immediately."

Banegonal had another question, "Does this dungeon prevents me from phasing through the walls as well?"

"Yeah. No cheating in this dungeon so Ghost Pokémon cannot run away from the battle easily."

Maginvade spoke, "Well just follow my lead to minimise the encounter with Pokémon holding items. I know roughly where the stair is and I can detect a Monster House for every dungeon floor. If we come across a Pokémon in a narrow corridor, defeat it without using the most powerful move. We need to conserve energy just in case we need to fight against a strong opponent."

"Understood!" they acknowledged.

They moved on as they could stand the heat for too long. Floor by floor; they did the same sequences when they encountered a Pokémon. Maginvade used Leaf Tornado, followed by Keldeo's Aqua Jet for the Pokémon in front. And for the Pokémon behind, Banegonal used Shadow Ball while Hydreigon used Dragon Breath to defeat it. Using their quickest attack would prevent the resident Pokémon from using the items. Once they reached the BF13, Maginvade and Keldeo suffered from heat exhaustion even though they did not battle much. Keldeo had an idea and used his one and only Hail Orb to cool the heat down to a comfortable level. The mist covered the entire dungeon floor.

They took a break in a room to recover their strength. Maginvade on the other hand seemed anxious. She told them she sensed a Monster House and unfortunately sensed the stair was in that room as well.

"Hmm. I predicted that the Worldcore is teasing us for this." said Banegonal.

"You may be right. Even so we have to battle them to reach the Hill of Universal Order. It is the place where you can say your wishes." answered Maginvade.

"If that's the case, I can deal with them now. I am not that tired at all." she requested.

"It is better if we go as a team. You can be in the lead for this then. I will direct you where to go."

With their strength returned, they headed towards the Monster House. Once Banegonal entered the room first, it was filled with Pokémon and there was hardly any space to move. Even the stair was occupied. Banegonal immediately used Ominous Wind at the residents and soon they felt too ill to stand up.

"Now is our chance!" she told the rest of the group.

The group made their way towards the stair and defeated Zweilous that was blocking it. Finally, they reached the Hill of Universal Order. It was a splendid sight; stars and floating rocks filled the 'sky' and even galaxies could be seen. The area was cool as well and there was a sense of calmness in the air. Keldeo immediately drew the scenery he saw on his note board. Strangely enough, he could use his hoofs to grip a sharpen clay.

Hydreigon led Banegonal near the edge of the cliff and asked her to make her wish.

_Worldcore, I wish that Keldeo and I can travel to the human world with Maginvade as our guide. Should we have to discard our powers to go there, I will accept it._ she wished in her mind.

Some of the stars illuminated brighter. It seemed It had responded to her wish.

Hydreigon elaborated, "It said It wants to hear what Keldeo and Maginvade have to say first."

"I say what?" bewildered Keldeo as he was concentrating on his drawing.

"Do you want to go to the human world with Banegonal and Maginvade?"

"Hold on. I didn't say I want to go back! I don't wish to either." protested Maginvade.

"Why?" asked Keldeo.

"Well…it is not really a place to be awe at."

"I need a guide in that world Maginvade to show me around what makes you all so unique. Is something troubling you?" said Banegonal.

"…yes. Sigh…okay as apology of what I did to you Banegonal, I shall guide you around in my world. But only for two days okay?"

"Well if you say so, I am grateful for your assistance."

"That's great! So I can come along too riigggghhhhhhht?" excited Keldeo. He had finished his drawing and put the stuff back into his sling bag.

"Yes you too." replied Maginvade.

"As you all know it, I cannot come along as I am the spirit of the living here. I am bounded to this world." mentioned Hydreigon sadly. "Please tell me your adventures once you all come back! And Worldcore accepted the wish and It will create a portal now."

A loud _swish_ was heard and a golden portal appeared. It was surrounded by two spinning circles with symbols of Pokémon and another two-legged creature that Banegonal had no idea who that was.

Hydreigon gestured them and said, "Okay! Step right in! The portal will reappear at the same spot you all emerged out of it exactly two days later. So…see you then!"

They entered the portal and it vanished. Hydreigon then asked Worldcore, "Why do you accept Banegonal's wish so easily but not for Osha's?

The only thing she heard from Its reply was a giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Heroine and Ex-Antagonist's Dilemma and Determination**

"Welcome…to my world."

Maginvade, Banegonal and Keldeo emerged out of the portal. They had stepped into the hall of her home. Her condominium room looked messy as there are many things lying around the sofa and the sides of the television. The walls are painted white, and the sliding translucent doors to the balcony that had a miniature garden.

As Banegonal and Keldeo marvelled her home, Maginvade realised that they had changed into human form! She took them to her bedroom toilet and told them to look at the mirror. They were flabbergasted. Banegonal looked like an American Black woman with two curly ponytails similar to her hoods and her attire looked classy. She still had her golden seal on her neck. Keldeo looked like a young Britain boy with clothes that had imprinted designs of his Pokémon form.

Keldeo was the first one to respond, "Oh oh oh! I have such gorgeous curly ginger hair! Oh are these fingers and I have toes in my uh hooves? And look at my designed…uh what is this cloth?"

"It's called clothes. And you are wearing sport shoes to protect your feet." answered Maginvade.

"Oh! Why do we need to wear these?"

"Humans have no thick fur to keep ourselves warm. That's why we need to wear them. And please don't go out naked; you will be caught by the authorities."

"Really? Oh right okay."

Banegonal spoke, "Where are your parents?"

"Hmm…time flows the same in this world so today should be Tuesday. My parents should be out for groceries shopping. My older brother on the other hand is working. Ah yes, my real name is Ho Shu Yong. I am Chinese. In this world there are many races. It is like the same as 'Types' in your world. We all have different attributes or 'Abilities' as well; though not as supernatural as yours."

"What? Maginvade is your nickname?" astounded Keldeo.

"It is a mouthful to pronounce my real name isn't it? So just call me by my nickname."

"Yeah! We look so different! So what are we gonna do next?"

"Well…I need to get my handbag…and change my home clothes. I shall show you the world we live in."

They took the lift to ground floor and headed towards the pool. Keldeo was about to leap into the water but was grabbed by Maginvade.

"This is a swimming pool! It is not a freshwater pond and has chlorine to keep it clean. If you jump in, you will be soaking wet so don't do it!"

"Oh chemicals! Ah so this world has chlorine too? I made some as a cleansing agent for my Magnagate Cards."

Maginvade sighed, "If possible, please don't keep asking me questions Keldeo. Just write all your questions and discovery in your notebook… Oh! You don't have it with you in this world. Maybe it is stored away in the Realm of Inbetween. I shall give you a notebook so give me a few minutes to get it."

"Okay!" acknowledged Keldeo.

When Maginvade was away, Banegonal took her time to admire the tall buildings around the pool. But for some reason, the sky above looked small compared to Pokémon World. And the air did not seem fresh at all. In boredom, she splashed some water at the pool side. Keldeo joined in the fun too.

Maginvade returned with an environmental bag contained a notebook and a pen. Keldeo was thrilled to receive it and immediately he recorded what he saw.

"You do know you won't be able to bring these back to the Pokémon World?" said Banegonal.

Keldeo adjusted using his hand to write and spoke at the same time, "I know! But I don't want to forget what I saw! Oh so amusing!"

Maginvade giggled, "Haha. Oh yes. Why don't we take a picture? I have a digital camera here."

Keldeo's eyes beamed, "Oh! Another human-made wonders! How does it work?"

Maginvade taught him how to use it. Banegonal was interested as well and watched how she demonstrated. Once they knew how to take a picture, Shuy set the timer and joined the two. She asked them to look at the camera and smiled. The camera snapped a picture and they took a look. To Maginvade and Keldeo's astonishment, Banegonal was smiling.

"Is my smile really a shock to you?" said Banegonal.

"Why yes!" replied Shuy, "I am so gonna save this picture in my portable hard drive!"

"Well I can't smile in my Pokémon form so I guess that's explains it."

"I see. Alright, let's go!"

They walked out of the condominium and passed some government. Keldeo kept on writing notes while he walked and Banegonal made sure he didn't stumbled. They reached the train station and Keldeo was amazed that so many humans walking in and out of the station."

Maginvade explained, "This is our fastest form of transportation. We shall ride on this train to the city area."

"Wow! You know Maginvade, everywhere I see are buildings and roads. There aren't many trees and I haven't spotted a forest here." asked Keldeo.

"You have brought up a good analysis. That proves how greedy humans are and we hardly changed our ways. We caused many animals to be extinct due to deforestation and global warming. We had to do that to sustain ourselves as unlike Pokémon that has moves to help them, we don't." Maginvade suddenly paused and continued, "Ah…I am sorry but that is my honest explanation. I think we need something drastic in a good way to remind us what we did was wrong."

_Something drastic in a good way huh?_ thought Banegonal. With her power, she could easily instil fear in people. It could be in a good way but she opted for a better idea like creating _something_. Anyway she could not do anything since her power was sealed.

Keldeo patted on Maginvade's shoulder, "Don't worry! I believe there will be a time you all will do for the better of the world; just that you all haven't discover the solution yet!"

Maginvade grinned, "Sorry for the mood breaker Keldeo. Alright time for enjoyment!"

Maginvade paid for the transportation cards so that they could take any public transport. The took the train to the city area and Maginvade immediately introduced them to clothes, food and other forms of entertainment such as console games, outdoor activities and watching movie. Time flies and soon it was close to nightfall.

They had enjoyed themselves and were heading back to Maginvade's home. When they entered her home, her parents and her brother immediately hugged her.

"Argh! Too tight!" Maginvade struggled.

"Ah Yong! I knew you are back! Oh we missed you so much!" said her mum in joy.

"You could have called us!" her dad continued.

"You have a lot of things to explain to us!" said her older brother. "Hey, are they your friend? Their hairstyles looks like cosplaying! "

"Yup. Banegonal and Keldeo. They are from the Pokémon World."

"WHAT?" her family exclaimed.

Her mum was the first to respond, "I didn't know they could travel back with you! Come on, let's sit down and chat. I shall get you all some fruits and drinks."

They spent hours talking about their adventures with exemption of Banegonal's Bittercold past. Also, following up from what Maginvade had said about humans, Banegonal and Keldeo suggested what they can do to help them.

Banegonal spoke, "If I have my power, I may able to solve the problem."

"And what will you do if you have your power back?" asked Maginvade's brother.

"Creating something that people can enjoy and able to have _endless_ supply of resources."

"Is that really possible?"

"It's possible in Pokémon World."

Keldeo said, "I can create Magnagate Cards to create a portal to another part of the world so that you all don't need to roads for public transport. But I don't see a specific element here. Is there Augmentike here?"

"It is obvious we don't Keldeo." replied Maginvade.

"Ohhhh. This world is missing the joy of instant teleportation!"

"Even so, here isn't as boring as you think. We are great in science and technology! Maybe a portal may not be a far-fetched dream." said her mum.

Her dad smiled and said, "Ah. Since we can't do anything about this now, why don't we bring you to places that we like? It will be totally different from what our daughter had brought you all to."

"Sounds great!" cheered Keldeo.

Her brother chuckled at his response, "Haha alright. I guess you guys need to shower then!"

"Shower? Oh yeah I smell like my pony self haha! So who goes first?"

"There are four bathrooms here. Banegonal will go with me. Guo guo, you teach Keldeo how to bathe hehe."

Her brother was shocked, "Say what? Fine fine I will do it."

As for the ladies, Banegonal soaked in the bath tub while Maginvade showered in the cubicle. It was Banegonal's first time in a hot water and it was pleasurable. Her mind was clear of thoughts until Maginvade asked her a question about her idea of solving the human and the world crisis.

"So what kind of creation are you thinking of?"

"I can't say specifically but I can say it is something that the Spirit of Life will be annoyed."

"Oh I am curious! I wonder if you can break your seal and use your ninety percent power to create something that you dream of. Haha just kidding since Worldcore had taken all your power, but it will be awesome if it is possible though."

"Hmm…"

After bath time and a change of clothes, they went for bed. Keldeo straight away fell asleep in Maginvade's elder sister room as the bed was too comfy. Banegonal rested in her brother's room. Her brother slept in the hall since there was a mattress there. Maginvade on the other hand was in her room keeping a track of their activities in her diary. The last time she wrote was after she went back here after the defeat of Bittercold. For some strange reason, she had a hard time deciding whether to stay in the Pokémon World or here. Her parents were in their sixties and there might be time they are succumbed to an illness. And currently her father and her brother were the ones bring in the income. She did not mind to work to help her family but her duty also lies in the Pokémon World. It was certainly easier to live there too since money was no importance for survival. She doodled on her diary while pondering and soon she realised she had drawn Pokémon Osha and her human self. She admired her work and wished it was possible for her to meet him in her true form.

Banegonal on the other hand was reading a manga under a lamp introduced by Maginvade's brother. She soon stumbled upon a page that humans and mythical creatures worked together to overcome challenges. The other mangas he had in a bookshelf were religion beliefs, science fiction and melancholy in a realistic setting. She wanted to read all the mangas but she knew it was impossible as she was exhausted. She found out that humans had great creativeness maybe because they understood what they were lacking. Then she came upon a conclusion; since both worlds were lacking on something, she could create that something that both worlds can benefit. Also she needed to take in mind that people need to know that saving the forest and animals are crucial for their survival as well. If she had all of her power, would it even be possible to create it and would not place risks on both of the worlds?

Daybreak and about 9am, Maginvade came out of her room and saw Keldeo using a laptop with her brother in the hall. Keldeo saw her and pulled her to the laptop.

"Oh Maginvade, look at this! The internet is a cogent yet deleterious pulchritudinous thing! We should have this in our world!"

_Oh no, nerdy talk_. "Do you really know what you are saying? Okay I roughly get what you mean but it is best not to have internet in a world of nature loving Pokémon. Internet is our only form of entertainment and as you stated, it is addictive so it can be harmful to us."

"I agree with her." said her brother. "Your world does not need technology at all."

"But science and magic are the ultimate combination! That is how I create Portal Cards. It is so convenient to leap to another area in a short time!"

"That's the problem. Having convenient items will cause you all to be lazy and less adaptive to any situation."

"Ohhhh! Maginvade! Your brother just knows the right words to counter me! Ah I am defeated by the power of words!"

Maginvade and her brother laughed at Keldeo as he crossed his arms and stared at the sliding doors. Banegonal and Maginvade's parents were wakened by the commotion and entered the hall. The parents greeted them and her mum volunteered to make breakfast for all of them. In the meantime, Banegonal sat on the sofa and continued reading the volume two of the manga about the humans and the magical creatures. Maginvade, Keldeo and her brother played a racing kart console game in her room. Maginvade's father was surprised that Banegonal had taken a liking to mangas. He sat beside her and took a page of a newspaper to show it to her.

"Banegonal, maybe you may like to read the global news. Well it is not hundred percent true but you can see the problems of our society."

Banegonal put down the manga and read the page, "I see. Peace talks failed, religion battle, riots during election…What is there for humans to disagree with each other?"

He replied, "There is never a point that we will agree entirely, and that is how petty fights happened. And, that is why we separate ourselves and that's how countries were made. We never feel safe with each other."

"This is absurd. Something must be done." If she was Bittercold in this world, she could regenerate within fifty years.

"We all hope for something that we can all appreciate with each other. I must say, segregated into countries isn't a good idea. And money creates unfairness among people. If there are no countries; only separated by continents, we might live a better life."

"Sir, I promise I will do anything in my power to help humanity." said Banegonal sincerely.

He smiled, "Thank you Banegonal of your willingness to help us. If you can, please do."

They had scrumptious breakfast of cheese sausages and multi-grain bread. After preparation for an outing, Maginvade's dad drove them to an amusement park. Banegonal and Keldeo were stunned by the rides they had. Maginvade's brother pulled his younger sister along with Banegonal to take the roller coaster ride. The result was Maginvade cowered in fear and she sat on a bench covered her face. Keldeo found it funny and took a picture of her misery. That snapped her and she fought him over the camera. Later they took more gradual rides that were 4D, watched a performance and once they were done, they were treated by Maginvade's brother to American Hamburger sets. Banegonal and Keldeo were used to eating fruits and berries, so eating meat for the past two days were a special treat to them.

It was going to be sunset and they headed home. That was the time Maginvade realised the portal was going to reopen again. She did not mention it to Banegonal and Keldeo as she did not want to ruin their good mood. Upon arrival and when her mum opened the door, they saw a golden portal identical to the one the trio entered in the Pokémon World spontaneously opened in the middle of the hall.

"Ah Yong…does that mean you have to go to the Pokémon World now?" asked her mum.

"Yeah…I requested to come here for two days. I'm sorry. I will come back when I have the chance." replied Maginvade with her head down.

Her dad responded, "No worries, we will always wait for your return! Alright let's hug together."

They hugged together and Maginvade was crying.

Her brother patted her head, "Hey little sis, why must you cry when you are going to a world that is way more blissful than here? Ah I envy you that you are the chosen one."

"I don't know…I miss you all more than I miss Osha. Ohh…"

"You silly girl! You won't be away from us forever. We will be fine if you just visit us once a year, but this time asks for a longer stay okay?"

"Okay…"

"Haha! If you are going back here, bring me along again! I am sure I only explore a speck of this world!" said Keldeo.

Maginvade immediately replied sarcastically, "If I allow it."

"Oh. Why you always bully me even in front of your parents?"

Her family laughed.

Her dad said the final farewell, "Well then, I guess that's it. It is a pleasure meeting you Banegonal and Keldeo. And thank you for looking after our daughter."

"I am so proud of you Ah Yong! Go and do more to help the Pokémon in need!" her mum praised her.

"I will update you the best anime, manga and games that you missed. So…go!" urged her older brother.

Maginvade wiped her tears, "Thanks…good bye mama, papa and guo guo. I will be back. I promise."

I guess we have to leave the stuffs here too. We can't carry foreign items back to our world." pointed Banegonal.

Keldeo realised and said, "Oh…yeah I hope I remember what I wrote about my findings. Oh speaking about items, does that mean…we are going in the portal naked? Woot!"

"NO," protested Maginvade, "I don't want to see your _gorgeous_ body. Anyway, Worldcore will keep the clothes in the Realm of Inbetween. Let's go."

They waved at her family and leapt into the portal. Maginvade saw her mum cried one last time before the portal slowly closes. As they walked halfway point in the golden swirling tunnel, they reverted back to their Pokémon form. Feeling her powers surging in, Banegonal immediately turned back and flew towards the closing portal's entrance.

"Banegonal! What are you doing?" shouted Keldeo.

"Don't go back there! The portal will not reopen for you!" yelled Maginvade.

Without a reply, she flew out of the portal's entrance with such a speed that Worldcore could not change her back into a human. The portal closed behind her and Maginvade's family were alarmed to see her true form.

She levitated in front of them and said, "And thus…I am ready to change the world as I see fit."

* * *

Here's an outgoing link to my art to describe the looks of Banegonal, Maginvade and Keldeo.

art/Human-Forms-484116360

I treat Worldcore as a being for my fanfic since this is a fanfic. I apologise if you all don't find my story acceptable and not being being 100% true to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gate To Infinity concept.

Edited: Magnagate is different from a normal portal so I have differentiate the both of them. Magnagate links to a Mystery Dungeon so for Cryogonal teleported to a mystery land before entering a Mystery Dungeon is alright.


	9. Chapter 9: To Create and To Give

**Chapter 9: To Create and To Give**

"Hydreigon! Banegonal went back to the Human World in her true form! Quick! We need to get back!" panicked Maginvade.

Hydreigon was displeased as well, "I know! Worldcore told me about it. Unfortunately, It needs a day to reopen the portal."

"Why?"

"To keep both worlds' dimension stable. If both worlds haven't fully recovered from the dimensional portal and we create another one, they might collapse."

"No! Now what?"

"Use Escape Orb to get out of this place and hang around in the forest. I will tell you when It is ready and take you here."

"Oh alright. Keldeo, let's go!"

"Okay since we can't do anything right now."

They teleported out of the Hill of Universal Order. Hydreigon flew back and forth; worrying that Banegonal might do something disastrous to the world.

Meanwhile in the Human World, Banegonal did not hesitate to ask for the world map. Maginvade's brother took the map from his sister's room and unrolled it. She analysed the map and found a good place for her to fulfil her plan.

"Well then, I shall head off then." said Banegonal.

"Wait! Take this smartphone with you. It has an inbuilt GTS so it should guide you to the place you want to go." suggested her brother.

She held the phone and spoke, "Are you sure? I may not able to return it back to you."

"No worries. I don't have many contacts in my phone anyway."

"Banegonal, whatever you do, I hope it isn't something that scares us to hell." said Maginvade's mum.

Her husband argued, "She won't. You should go now and accomplish your goal Banegonal!"

"Yes and farewell."

She flew out of the room and soared towards the night sky above the clouds. She opened the world map application and typed the destination. The distance was 4813km from where she was. She broke her seal and black aura emerged out of her body. She used a barrier to protect the phone and the barrier will follow her at the same speed. Then she took a deep breath and zoomed towards her destination faster than a speed of sound.

In the world of Pokémon, Maginvade and Keldeo gathered some berries to munch on. Keldeo clearly see her very anxious about the situation.

He placed his hoof on her head and said, "Oh cheer up! She won't do anything like when she was Bittercold!"

Maginvade pushed his hoof away and countered, "No, you don't get it Keldeo. Remember I said that humans need something drastic in a good way to remind them what they did was wrong? I think she's gonna do it! It will be something big…and the world will go into a panic!"

"Well if they won't uh… use their strongest weapons as that will too put their world in chaos. They will first gather information on what she is doing and will act if she is doing something dangerous."

She was stunned by his reasoning, "Wow…you really know your stuff Keldeo. I never thought like that. I guess I was still childish in mind."

"Haha! I am a genius so no knowledge can escape from me! Oh since we have a lot of time, why don't I bring you to a nice place called Underground Roots? It is a place where you can see drawings by the Pokémon three thousand years ago."

"You know I don't really like history learn by textbook. But since it is a field trip, why not? How are we gonna see the drawings in the dark?

Keldeo took out a Luminous Orb and boasted, "I am always well-prepared for exploration! Alright, to Underground Roots!"

Keldeo led Maginvade to a huge Tablecloth Tree. The tree's truck was huge and rectangular like the cloth over the table. Water trickled down its 'folded' bark. He recommended Maginvade to taste the water. She drank it and to her delight, it tasted sweet like dried rosemary. He then revealed a covered door to the underground at the tree's footstep. They entered and Keldeo used Luminous Orb to light up the cave. The orb followed wherever he went. The orb shined on the graphite cave wall to show the red drawings of many Pokémon worshiped Reshiram and Zekrom in hoping they would come back to stop Bittercold but to no avail as they could only be awoken by Banegonal herself. The mystery Pokémon that was supposed to be Kyurem was in the background of the two. Another drawing that indicated Banegonal was assumed dead by the Pokémon and they put flowers around her grave. As Maginvade and Keldeo continued on, they found the grave surrounded with decayed flowers markings on the ground. The words on the grave stated.

_To whom was born from discards of the Ancient Evil, we were grateful for your bravery in defeating Him. We hope to see you in your afterlife and celebrate every day for you have brought joy to this world._

"Ah…too bad she isn't dead yet." said Maginvade sarcastically.

"Do you know who craved the words on her grave? It was Victini's great great Grandpa! Victini can live for a thousand years!"

"Hold on, does that mean…"

"Yes, Victini who empowers courage is living more than a thousand years. He is more brilliant than me in respect."

Maginvade was shocked, "No way! And he acts so childish!"

"Haha yeah. He is still going strong. In the past, Pokémon said that it could be Victini gave Banegonal the courage to challenge Derikrom. You know that Banegonal represented His pain so actually she should be evil as she has the ability to torment other Pokémon. But strangely enough, she was quite timid."

"Hold on…did Victini tell you all about this?"

"Yup!" grinned Keldeo. "So…why don't you pray for Banegonal? This grave is special as it has her essence and you might pass your thoughts to her."

"Really? Good! I want to tell her how I feel now."

She knelt in front of the grave and prayed. For a moment, she heard a _whoosh_ sound and some words muttered in her mind.

_"…__I wonder how I going to create something to protect the animals; and teach human the ways of conservation. Oh? I think I have an answer. It is easier for me to fabricate._"

"Banegonal!" shouted Maginvade in her mind.

"_Oh? Did I hear Maginvade's voice? That can't be true. I don't see her anywhere and certainly she can't fly as fast as me."_

"I am talking to you in the Pokémon world! Just what are you going to do to mine?"

_"__Maginvade? I have no idea how you manage to contact me in my mind. Well in about five minutes, I will reach Kiribati Country. Are you trying to stop me?"_

Maginvade twitched her legs, "I have mix feelings about this. I wish to stop you, but I also want to see what kind of gift you gonna give to us. But if you gonna do something that strikes fear in people, I will give you a peace of my mind!"

_ "__Hmm. Why don't you watch me what I will do then? Then you can judge me whether it is something that you are satisfied with." _

"I don't see anything except hearing your voice and the wind."

_"__Hohoho. That is good enough."_

In the Human World, Banegonal had just arrived at her destination. It was morning there and there were not many people in Kiribati, which was just right for her grand plan. She teleported the phone back to Maginvade's brother and gathered up all her reserves. Then she spread her black aura across the sky. Once her black aura had covered a huge distance, she waved her hands in rhythm. The black aura moved according to her will and gradually changed into a physical form. Sensing the swirling blackness, Maginvade was surprised and she immediately opened her eyes.

"What's going on with Banegonal?" asked Keldeo.

"I don't know…I only sensed a lot of her black aura moving out of her body; like almost infinitely."

Keldeo asked her to reconfirm his suspicion, "Wait…are you sure Maginvade?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes it is! Banegonal is doing something related that she did millenniums ago! She is sacrificing herself!"

Maginvade was speechless.

"Quick! We need to see the Spirit of Life now!"

They got out of the cave and approached the entrance of Wolrdcore. By then the Luminous Orb lost its effect and vanished. They saw Hydreigon discussing something with Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem.

Keldeo exclaimed, "Hydreigon! We visited Undergound Roots and Maginvade detected Banegonal was letting off a lot of her black aura away. I fear she's creating something like she did in the past!"

Hydreigon was appalled, "No…is she creating The Gate of Calamity?"

"That can't be right. There is no reason for Banegonal to create the gate to bestow judgement in the human world. That gate emits black tentacle arms that penetrate the enemy's body. It is her most gruesome attack." said Reshiram.

"Maybe…she thinks humans don't deserve to live and want to obliterate them? We need to get to where she is now!" urged Maginvade.

"Yes yes yes. And Worldcore shall create the portal to where she is now despite the consequences." Hydreigon then shouted, "Worldcore! Now is the time!"

A huge round mirror-like portal appeared in front of them. This time they could see the Human World and Banegonal was still manipulating her aura. Maginvade and Keldeo climbed on Reshiram's back and they entered without hesitation, with the exemption of Hydreigon. They were surprised that they were able to maintain their Pokémon form. Banegonal was taken aback from their sudden appearances.

Zekrom roared, "Banegonal! Stop it! Why must you sacrifice yourself to torture the humans?"

"I am not punishing them. Look at the gate."

They glanced at the black gate. It did not look horrifying and the edge of it had designs of many Pokémon and the center of it all was Banegonal herself. Once she had completed the gate, it opened with a crack. Golden light shone out of it and many balls of light emerged out of the gate and across the sky. Exhausted of what she had done, she closed her eyes and fell towards the sea. Kyurem managed to catch her and was astounded that her body was decaying. The others flocked in to check what happened with her and were horrified of her condition.

"Evil's Bane…what did you do?"

Banegonal struggled to look at him and replied, "Kyurem…can you see what is in a ball of light?"

Kyurem took a closer inspection and saw thousands of Pokémon shrouded in light flying off in all direction. And they looked awfully familiar.

"They are…based on my memories. I have created a copy of the Pokémon in our world…to teach humans of the pain and suffering other animals gone through due to their greed and arrogance. And at the same time, they can provide humans a clean replacement of fossil fuel to reduce global warming. Haha, as a being of agony, I did something not according to my nature. And now…since I have exhausted of all my strength, I can die in peace without guilt…"

"Master…"

"Haha…you still address me as your master? You were the one who created a body for me…twice. This is my final gift to you. Put your face closer to me."

She kissed Kyurem on his cheek. Kyurem widened his eyes in response. She then turned her head to the others and saw them crying in tears. They were calling out for her and asked her not to go.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. In her final words, she said, "I am so happy now...thank you all for helping me…for my own selfish ambition. Farewell…"

Her body disintegrated into dust and the only thing that remained was her parting gift for the humans; and the group's sorrow of her lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Gate of Importance and the Everlasting Happiness**

In sorrow, the group reluctantly returned to the portal back to the Pokémon World. All of the sudden, the gate which they named it Banegonal's Capstone emitted red flashing light before reverting back to golden light. They noticed it and were puzzled of what the flashing light meant.

"Does that mean Banegonal has something for us to see?" asked Keldeo.

Reshiram nodded, "It might be. Do you all want to investigate?"

The rest nodded.

"Alright. Spirit of Life! Close the portal. Re-open it here one day later."

"I understand…" replied Hydreigon solemnly. She was still saddened of the passing of her most misunderstood friend.

They waited for the portal to close and then they pursued to Banegonal's Capstone. They entered the portal and soon they spotted another gate floating and in front of it was a table with a paper and pencil on it. The gate was a Magnagate with three purple circles that were in an order of a circle within a circle spinning around it but the portal was closed.

"A Magnagate here? What is going on?" said Maginvade.

Kyurem interrupted, "Hold on. There are words written on the paper."

The words were in Pokémon common tongue. It stated.

_Draw four Magnagate Cards that are in order to open the Magnagate._

Keldeo grinned, "I guess this is the job for me. Haha, she knew I destroyed all my Magnagate Cards with me to save her that time."

He bit the pencil with his mouth and drew four rectangles that were merged together. Then for the top left rectangle, he drew a love heart to represent compassion, fire for courage at the top right, triangle to represent land for bottom left, and three circles that are drawn the same as the Magnagate itself. As if the Magnagate had acknowledged that the placing was right, the gate opened and the group were sucked into the portal. Shocked of what had happened, they could not be any more surprised that they had stumbled into a Mystery Dungeon! This Mystery Dungeon was an ice cavern and it seemed there were no hidden traps and items at all.

They progressed out of the room into the corridor and found something baffling; Gurdurr and his two assistants! Their skin colour was slightly white. They immediately attacked the group and Zekrom defeated them with Dragon Breath. And the battle did not stop there; Azumarill, Quagsire, Abomasnow and Snover appeared as well and they attacked relentlessly. The group managed to take them down as well. After facing many light coloured 'foes' and even the copies of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem, they managed to reach the stairs. They climbed up and took a breather in a new room. They came into conclusion that they were fighting the Pokémon based on Banegonal's memories, but it felt uneasy defeating them when they yelped in defeat. They were unsure what to face in this new floor. It seemed it was only one huge room in this floor and it was dim. Then they spotted a red glow and a body began to materialise at the center of the room. The figure turned out to be Bittercold! Its immense pressure of despair pinned the group down. Keldeo tried to use Health Orb but the item failed to work.

"How can we defeat this thing?" shouted Keldeo.

Maginvade replied, "We can try to inch our way forward and use our attacks. Come on!"

"You two keep going while we three try to distract it." said Kyurem.

Both of them nodded and creep closer to Bittercold. Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom used their Dragon Breath to hit Bittercold's core. Bittercold immediately retaliated with Ice Shard and the move super-effectively weakened Zekrom till he could no longer able to attack. Still, Reshiram and Kyurem continued to attack and to bear the full front of its attack. Maginvade and Keldeo managed to get close to Bittercold and used Tornado Leaf and Hydro Pump combo directed at the core. Eventually, the core broke and Bittercold shattered into smithereens. They cheered in the success of their battle, and their health was immediately restored. The ice room started to change and they found themselves at the golden beach with blue skies and coconut trees. The pleasant atmosphere was a relief for the group.

They spotted a huge purple gold treasure chest ahead of them. They opened the chest together and found a white Pokémon egg with Banegonal's three triangles icon on it. As Maginvade carried the egg out, it hatched and it revealed a new Pokémon they never seen. It had round light blue eyes, small white wings sprouted on its back and pink ends. It looked like a Teru teru bōzu and the Banegonal's icon was on its head.

The Pokémon stretched its limbs, spun around in delight and said, "Weee! I'm arrived! I don't have a name but I know I am a fairy! Oh! I have a message for you all who managed to complete this dungeon! For some reason, this is the only thing I remember when I was in an egg. Here it goes!"

_Congratulations for conquering my Mystery Dungeon. Only the ones that I know will able to do so. The scene you all are now in is my most precious memory when I was Bittercold. Once I regained my awareness, that beautiful scenery reminded me of how nice to be born in the world naturally than being born a remnant of someone. And so…the newly hatched Pokémon you are witnessing now is a reincarnation of me. I have no former memories of my past so please teach me well. And so I Banegonal shall end her speech and...I thank you all for putting up with everything I done._

"…and that's it!"

The group shed tears of happiness.

"Oh Banegonal, you did so much for us so don't feel that you are always at debt to us." cried Reshiram.

Zekrom patted Reshiram's back, "Hey cheer up Resh, we have our little Banegonal here! Hey let me carry her!"

"No, and we can't name her that way!"

"Why not? It still sounds cool to me." Zekrom folded his arms.

"Hey hey! I am a male you know? And I hate that name." said the baby Pokémon.

Now the group was baffled in disbelief.

"Why are you all looked so shocked?" he beamed at them with his cutesy eyes.

"Umm we didn't expect that umm…ah nevermind." Reshiram shut her mouth and wiped her tears.

"So who is gonna name me?"

"How about Pixie? It is a fairy name and it sounds cute for him." suggested Maginvade.

"Ah. That name has a nice tune to it." admitted Kyurem.

"I am alright with that!" agreed Keldeo.

Zekrom objected, "But…but!"

Everyone except the baby Pokémon gave him a stern eye. He surrendered and replied, "Okay okay…"

"So yup, your name is Pixie!" said Maginvade.

"Woot! Yay I love the name! Thank you Miss!" Pixie danced around her. Maginvade genuinely smiled at her.

"And again, we shall look after him. Ah…my caretaking job never ends." smiled Kyurem.

Pixie continued, "Please teach me well. I will do my best! Okay, we have to leave this place now. The gate has done its job and now it needs to close!"

"Do you mean it will disappear as well?" asked Keldeo.

"Yes Sir! Follow me! I shall lead the way out of here!"

They followed and chatted to him to introduce their names to pass the time. Once they exited the dungeon, many helicopters were circulating around the gate. Maginvade saw there were some media helicopters and army missile-armed helicopters as well. They came from United States of America.

"Who the hell are you? Aliens? Your allies have spread all over the world and trying to negotiate with the presidents and they don't understand their languages!" said an officer using the loudspeaker.

"Oh a scary person." Pixie hid behind Maginvade's back.

Maginvade who was on Reshiram's back stood up and defend them, "Sir, I believe you understand what I am saying."

The people were flabbergasted.

She continued, "We are Pokémon. You may say we are aliens but we live in alternate dimension from yours. We are here to help your world and you people to change your ways for the better and other living beings that live alongside you. Listen to their plea and they will guide you all to happiness."

"Why would we need to listen to you? Aren't you all invaders?"

"Stand down! We are here for good intentions! If it isn't for Banegonal's help, your world will soon meet its end by your hands!" roared Zekrom.

The humans trembled in fear from his voice and for some reason they understood his speech as well. Then they realised they saw a little white being behind Maginvade spreading his white aura towards them to translate the language for them to understand.

The officer was sweating all over and said, "All…alright, we got ya. Can you all please come with us to help us translate the words they are saying?"

Maginvade regretfully replied, "But we have to return our world soon. Is there any other way we can do?"

As if it reacted to the commotion, Banegonal's Capstone dispersed a thousand of Pokémon. This time they were Alakazams as they were capable of translating any languages. Then a loud _gong_ was heard and the gate slowly closed itself and vanished.

"Oh…it is gone." said Pixie sadly.

"And thanks Banegonal for making sure you are born safely as well. Ah she always did things so rashly…like me." reminded Maginvade.

Pixie nodded and hugged Maginvade. She was surprised and knowing that Pixie was trying to cheer her up, she patted on his head. Pixie was happy when she did so.

"And now the Pokémon that just came out just now are able to translate to your languages, will you leave now? Your presences aren't doing any good for our baby Pixie." demanded Reshiram.

The officer scratched his head, "Yeah my apologies. Welcome to our world magical creatures. Troops, let's return back to base!"

The army and the media helicopters flew away, leaving the group to soak under the late afternoon sun; which was actually unbearable for most of them.

Kyurem suggested, "We should shelter ourselves from the heat. Let's head down to the island below."

The three dragons and the little fairy flew down to Kiribati's Gilbert Island and rested under the trees. This country was mostly low laying beaches and did not have many resources. But because of the appearance of Banegonal's Capstone, they were many visitors in this island. To give the group much needed rest, Pixie created an illusion barrier that fooled the outsiders that it was a rock. And it was also soundproof and it reflected harmful ultraviolet rays from the sun so that the group could chat without a worry.

Since there weren't food within their perimeter, the group had to resist hunger. Hearing their stomach grouching, Pixie answered their wishes and _poof_, a giant pumpkin appeared!

"Oh? Pixie, you can do that too?" amazed Keldeo.

"Yes of course! I am a fairy after all. I can grant your wishes; but only if the item exists somewhere. This pumpkin was gotten from an American farm hehe."

"Oh this little fairy is so mischievous!" laughed Zekrom. "Well then, let's dig in!"

They finished the pumpkin fairly quickly and they took a snooze till sunset. Pixie took down the barrier and they headed to the beach and looking at the sky.

"Wow, here the sea and the sky are the same as our world." mentioned Reshiram.

"Yes. And there aren't many differences between humans and us. We both misunderstood each other sometimes." said Kyurem.

"Hmph. If they still don't understand us, I let them taste my lightning!" bragged Zekrom.

"Zek! I will toast you before you do that!" reminded Reshiram.

"If you can! Ha!" Zekrom gave her a little punch.

"You better be glad I don't participate in petty fights like that."

Kyurem stood in, "Stop. You two aren't showing good examples to the little one."

The two dragons apologised and Pixie found their apology amusing.

He said, "Haha. For some reason, you two can be a hitter and a receiver haha! Like a comedy couple!"

"Hey! Where did you learn that from? That is Japanese comedy!" astounded Maginvade.

Pixie tilted his head and facing the sky, "Hmm…I have no idea. Haha!"

"So we just wait here till the portal reopens again?" questioned Keldeo.

"That will be boring! Why don't we swim around here then? Zekrom and I can use our turbo power to light up the depth." proposed Reshiram.

"That will be great! Let's do it!"

They dived in the water, though Keldeo had a hard time submerging as he usually walked on water. They saw many corals and marine life that were similar with the Pokémon in their world. They were sea basses, manta rays, octopuses, conger eels and many other vibrant species. They wondered whether the Pokémon's designs came from them, or their designs came from Pokémon's. They had fun for hours. After that, they got on the beach and shook off the sea water. Pixie sensed something from Maginvade and approached her.

"Hey Maginvade, do you want your parents to see your Pokémon form and your friends?"

"Huh what? How do you know that I…" she then remembered something. "Oh I wished for that huh. Yeah, so my parents know that I am doing well in the Pokémon World. Are you able to teleport us there?"

"Yes! And since you all need to come back here, why don't I set a beacon? It is only I can detect and no one can see or use radar to find it!"

"Pixie, you really know the human stuffs here. Now I wonder whether you have truly forgotten your former past."

"Well…I don't know myself but as long I can help! I am happy to do so!" Pixie danced around her. "Oh it is evening already! But if I am not wrong, it is morning at the other side; about twelve hours difference I think? Okay without further ado, time to make a beacon!"

He moved around in a small circle and sung a tune that somehow invigorated the group's spirit. Then a blue ring of light appeared around him, floated upwards and dissipated. He stood out of the ring and told them he would then teleport them to Maginvade's area.

"So are you ready? Come closer to me then!"

They gathered around him and Keldeo and Maginvade climbed on Kyurem's back this time. Pixie then shook his dress and _poof_; they were flying beside Maginvade's home! The sky was a little brighter but at least the sun had not risen up above the buildings to blind them.

"Woah! We are here already?" amazed Zekrom.

Maginvade told Keldeo, "Hey his teleportation is better than your Portal Cards haha!"

"I haven't even made them for teleportation in the Human World!" defended Keldeo.

"Hey what is the commotion's about?" said a feminine voice.

For those residences that were already awake, they were awed to see so many Pokémon in front of their eyes. They used their smartphones to snap as many pictures as they could.

"Oh no. We will be in headlines in local news soon." Maginvade covered her face. "Umm. I shall alight from your back Kyurem. I should wake my parents and my brother up."

He lowered his neck to the balcony of her home so that she could climb down. Maginvade swiftly made her way up the stairs in her parent's room and jumped on the bed.

"What the?" started her mum.

Her dad rose up from bed scratching his head. They looked around and screamed when they saw her.

Her mum stumbled her words since she was afraid of her, "Who….who are you? I don't believe there are…Pokémon in this world? Wait a minute, are you…"

"Mummy is me."

"That voice! Ah Yong! Oh my you look like a huge lizard! Why are you in your Pokémon form here?"

"Umm, I think you should see the today's headline haha. Let's watch Channel News!"

They headed downstairs and her father and her mother were shocked to see more Pokémon beyond their balcony.

"Hi Maginvade's dad and mum! Is me Keldeo! And the big legendary dragons are Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. We have our newest companion and his name is Pixie!"

"Nice to meet you." said the group. Pixie translated the words to Maginvade's parents.

"Oh nice to see you all." said her father. "Oh. How is Banegonal? She returned guo guo's phone and since then, there is no news from her."

The group went silent until his daughter explained.

"She…is gone. She created something big and in the process, her life was forfeited. Well…let's see the news what she had done."

Maginvade switched on the television and selected Channel News. The news was broadcasting the Pokémon in the president offices discussing about conserving and replanting the forests, stop the dependency of fossil fuel by working together with Pokémon in finding clean and efficient fuel and so on. It seemed that Banegonal had kept her promise to Maginvade's dad after all.

"Banegonal…she did it huh?" said her father sadly.

"Yeah papa. I think from this point onwards, it will be an interesting life for all of us. She was truly the remedy of all our mistakes."

"Shall we make a grave for her?" suggested her mum solemnly.

"No need to. Pixie, come here and greet my parents."

Pixie flew into the room and spun in front of them.

"Hiya Maginvade's daddy and mummy!"

"He is the reincarnation of Banegonal." explained Maginvade.

"Really?" said the both of them.

"So there is really such thing as reborn! Ah the Chinese's belief is true. We have less fear about dying now!" her mum was relieved in tears.

Maginvade suggested something so that her mum can stop crying, "Since we are here, why don't we bring you all for a flight around our country?"

Her father's eyes beamed, "Oh! That will be great! I shall wake my son up then."

He brought his son out of the bed and led him to where Maginvade was. He too was flabbergasted to see a group of Pokémon right in front of him.

"This…this…can be a real inspiration for my game design! Camera time!" he went back to his room to get it.

"Haha! We become celebrities here huh?" said Zekrom.

"Of course! This world hasn't seen real magical creatures and when they just appeared, many people rejoice as now this world can be a fantasy to them!" answered Keldeo.

Reshiram nodded, "Ah, that's makes sense. Well then, we should give them the best ride we can offer!"

After Maginvade's mother and father climbed up on Reshiram's back and their daughter and son on Zekrom's, they flew up to the sky. The dragon's body reflected the morning sun; giving a majestic aura around them.

"So Maginvade, where should we go first?" asked Kyurem.

"Fly over that hill! We can see most of the country that way!"

The dragons acknowledged and flew towards there at a comfortable speed. Pixie on the other hand flies happily around them. Maginvade's family were smiling when he did dancing moves to gain their attention.

"Hey Pixie, they are supposed to admire the land from above; not to see you performing some cute contest moves!" mentioned Keldeo.

Pixie stopped dancing and replied embarrassedly, "Oh. Haha I am so sorry about that. It is just that I love to be with many companions and I dance to show my joy towards them."

"Oh no worries! We love to see a young one dancing; it makes the trip more enjoyable!" said Maginvade's mum.

"Okay! Here I go again!" this time he danced around with fairy dusts in his trail. Maginvade's brother kept on snapping pictures of him.

"Geez guo guo, you only took one pic of me!" said Maginvade.

"Well Ah Yong, I am not fond of lizards. Besides you look slyer than Pixie!" commented her brother.

"Hmph! Wait till I evolve."

He was surprised, "You can evolve?"

"Yeah. I have two evolution stages. I don't know when I can evolve though. It might be by age?"

"Heh! Your evolution must be ugly then!" joked her brother.

"Why you!" Maginvade slapped her brother using her leafy tail.

"Hey watch it! In your Pokémon form, you are certainly stronger than your human form!"

Maginvade crossed her arms and smirked at him, "That is why you shouldn't tease me hehe."

"Wow Maginvade, I am surprised how close you are to your brother that you have truly shown your true self to us." said Keldeo.

"Ah?" bewildered Maginvade.

Her brother laughed, "Oh that's not all. Do you know she loves to play her handheld console in the…oomph!"

Maginvade used her tail to shut her brother up.

"Hohoho. That is adorable that's for sure." laughed Zekrom.

Maginvade shy away and had no comments.

They reached the destination. They saw a radio tower on the top of the hill. There was a quarry lake as well. Surrounding the hill was a nature reserve but certainly not big enough to hold more than ten family of territorial macaques. The country was small and buildings mostly occupied the island. The three dragons seemed keen to know on how the country was going to cope if they were willing to expand the forest areas to save many of the critically endangered species. Despite of the lack of forests, the vast concrete jungle's was amazing to the Pokémon.

"So what's next?" asked Reshiram.

"I wish we can go to another country, how about Melbourne, Australia? My oldest daughter lives there and she hardly have the time to visit us." requested Maginvade's dad.

Pixie flew to him and said, I can grant your wish! Why don't we pay her a visit? Oh hold on, she is working now isn't it? Won't it bother her if we were in front of the building?"

"Well it is now or never!"

Pixie giggled, "I like your determination! Okay here we gooooooooooo!"

He created the second beacon and then shook his dress to teleport them right in front of Maginvade's older sister; only to be blocked by a glass window. Her sister leaped out of the chair and screamed.

"Oh I will never forget that!" giggled Maginvade.

"Pa, ma and QX! What…the? You are riding on dragons! And did I hear Yong too?" she said.

"I am here! I'm Snivy the lizard…or snake with legs?"

"Woah! Oh! You are back from the Pokémon world so soon! And what happen? So many Pokémon are in this world roaming around! It seems the many presidents and prime ministers agreed on reforesting and only build new buildings to replace the old ones. Actually I am quite thrilled of the idea since I am working on creating fuel that is affordable and everyone can enjoy."

"Well…you already somewhat answered me back haha. Jie jie, I am a lizard…or snake yet I am still afraid of snakes and lizards in this world. Ah the shame..."

"Hahaha! You still are! By the way, since the introduction of Pokémon in this world, my boss is more lax to let me have more leave days so that I can come over to my homeland for holiday! I am so happy!" she tightened her arm in joy.

"Yay! But I don't know when I can come back to this world though."

"You can't stay here in this form?"

"No no no. I am dedicated myself to rescue Pokémon in Mystery Dungeons! And my friends are waiting for me there too."

"I see! That's great to help Pokémon in need! And these dragons are your friends too? Wow I am so envious of you!"

"Hmm! Because of our sizes and might? Ha! You should see what we can do!" said Zekrom.

Maginvade's sister was startled, "Hey! I can understand you! You speak human too?"

"Thanks to Pixie. He translates our speech for you. Well here he is."

Pixie flew to her and greeted her with a spin, "Yup I'm Pixie! I warped your family here to meet you! Haha, how's that commercial aeroplane?"

Maginvade's sister laughed, "Haha! This fairy sure is something!"

"Of course!" grinned Pixie.

"So…since you all are here and creating a scene, why don't we head to my house? I managed to earn enough money to buy one. And there is space for you all to rest as well!"

"Great! I like to relax during spring!" responded Reshiram.

"We shall follow you on flight then." said her dad.

She managed to get approval from her boss to let her off early and she drove the car to show them the direction of her house. The three dragons attracted many people looking at them and taking snapshots. It took about an hour to reach the countryside. There were many open spaces which were great for cattle raising. The cool air was a welcome breeze for the big dragons.

Maginvade sister reached her house which was beside her friend's home. Her family loved the house she bought. It was three storeys high and looked more comfy than their home. But Maginvade preferred her clay house as there was no need for air conditioner. There was a big backyard and at the center was a lemon tree she bought. She did not plant more than that as citizens in Australia were forbidden to water the plants so that they could conserve water.

Her sister parked her car in the garage and then got out of it to speak to them, "Okay! We can talk about your adventures while having barbeque!"

"Woot! I definitely gonna tell my boss I am not working today." said her younger brother.

"That's unexpected of you. Having Pokémon beside you makes you more relax isn't it?"

"You bet jie! I think many other people realised there are better things than to keep earning money and overworking."

They settled in her backyard and enjoyed hours of food and chat. The Pokémon ate some roasted meat and they quite enjoyed the taste. Pixie on the other hand excused himself and flew to the top of the house and sat down. He smiled at the sky and an unfamiliar thought came to her.

_Finally, no one misunderstood me for I have become a being of light. _

"Haha, what kind of depressing thought is that?" chuckled Pixie. Though he did felt relieved that people and Pokémon liked the way he is now.

"Hmm? Thinking of something Pixie?"

He turned around and saw Kyurem flew next to him. He didn't land on the roof as he could damage the tiles.

"Kyurem! You startled me! I am just enjoying the scenery."

"Well, it is not like you to be away from us so I wonder why. Ah yes, do you think humans and Pokémon can get along well?"

"They are off in a rough start but I am certainly sure they will! Besides, having magical creatures to remind them of their selfish doings is the best option to save this world. You know this world is packed with people. If people don't consider about controlling their population, there will be no more resources left for them. Having Pokémon around them may lower the birth rate since they might be more sort-after than having children. And they can help in creating new form of energy fuel and cutting down on natural resources. By doing so, it is like having an unlimited supply of energy fuel. Oh! Wow…I think I said something complicated there!"

"It was long but not complicated at all. It is good that you know what to do to help the people here. It will be mayhem if they fight against each other."

Ideas sprouted in Pixie's mind. He spoke, "Fight? Oh! Hey since we are all here, why don't we show them a Pokémon battle?"

Kyurem's eyes widened, "Are you sure about that? There aren't many spaces to do so and we might damage some properties."

"Haha no worries! I can create a closed space! We should show them what we love to do since we are here for cultural exchange. I shall tell the others then!"

Pixie flew down to the party and discussed with them. Kyurem followed and wondered if they have to battle; he wanted to try a new tactic that he, Reshiram and Zekrom had discussed back in Pokémon Paradise.

* * *

I have made Pixie's art to show how he looked like as well.

art/Pixie-488141607


	11. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter : Battle against the Titans and Parting Ways**

Maginvade and Keldeo got in their positions, and so does the dragons. Pixie was in the center of the two teams and Maginvade's family were at the side lines sitting on the grass.

"So…are the teams ready?" asked Pixie.

"Yes." they replied.

"Okay! I shall create the closed space now."

Keldeo whispered to Maginvade, "Hey Maginvade, do we have the chance to defeat all three of them? They are legendaries!"

Maginvade answered, "We can't defeat them with power but we can defeat them using trickery. Besides if we fainted, we will be revived by Pixie so just give it your all!"

"Hmm. So you mean use brain over brawns huh. Right I got it!" Keldeo puffed out his chest to show his bravery.

Pixie created a closed space of large flat ground and about four storeys of height so that the dragons could not fly to avoid attacks. Maginvade's family were protected by a barrier to shield from any Pokémon's attacks. Pixie could not battle as he had to maintain the closed space and the barrier. He flew to Maginvade's parents and sat on the grass as well.

Pixie shouted, "Okay, time for battle! Let's see some awesome moves!"

Maginvade acknowledged, "Right. Let's go shall we?"

Maginvade and Keldeo made their first move. Reshiram spewed Flamethrower on the ground to stop Maginvade from coming closer. Keldeo responded by using Hydro Pump on the flames on the ground. They managed to be closed to them and that was when Maginvade began to use Leaf Tornado at Zekrom. Zekrom quickly countered by using Thunder that accurately burned the leaves into ashes. He also aimed at Keldeo as well. Keldeo realised his plan and leaped on Reshiram's feet. She was shocked and tried to shake him off. Now Zekrom could not use Thunder on Keldeo so he switched to Maginvade instead. She managed to dodge all lightning attacks. Her agility surprised her family as they only knew her for her clumsiness and not of her swiftness. They cheered her on. Hearing their cheer and felt invigorated, she used multiple Energy Balls at Zekrom. But suddenly she was knocked back by Kyurem's Glaciate. The super effective attack also lowers her speed. Keldeo saw the unfairness of both dragons attacking her. He used Sacred Sword on Reshiram's feet and she roared in pain.

"Oh you! Think you can stand my flames?"

She charged up her generator and used Fusion Flare. The flame was so great that Kyurem and Zekrom had to dodge her attack. Keldeo was agile enough to gallop to safety. He ran to Maginvade's side and used Health Orb to restore Maginvade's speed and it protected them from any status infliction. Good thing that Pixie allowed Pokémon World Mystery Dungeon items to work.

"Thanks…"she muttered. "Keldeo, I gonna charge up my moves. Try to lure them away from me."

"You got it!"

Keldeo sped off to the dragons and used Aqua Jet. Reshiram and Zekrom could not even land a hit when Keldeo was doing the attack and retreat tactic. Maginvade on the other hand was coiling herself. Each time she tightened her Coil, her body become tougher.

Zekrom was annoyed, "What gives? His attack is puny but I can't stand being hit like this for long. I gonna used my strongest attack. Reshiram, join me in this."

Kyurem stopped him and said, "Hold on. You are being misled by Keldeo. You should be attacking Maginvade instead."

"Oh?"

Zekrom and Reshiram saw Maginvade coiling. Maginvade noticed their attention and she stopped.

Keldeo panted, "Haha! I thought I can attract your attention longer but since our plan was blown, here's a gift Kyurem!"

He Aqua Jet at Keldeo and followed through with Sacred Sword on his head. Kyurem was slammed on the ground. The super effective hit on his head made him dizzy. Zekrom and Reshiram wanted to help Kyurem, but they needed to deal with Maginvade first. They combined their fusion attacks and because the attack power was boosted, they were cloaked in big balls of electric and fire respectively and headed towards Maginvade. Maginvade quickly ate the Violent Seed and used Leaf Tornado once more. The time her attack was wider and the leaves blinded the two dragon's sight. They crashed on the ground with their powerful attack but missed. They looked around and spotted her in the air! Maginvade used Giga Drain and their life energy was drained tremendously even though they were resistance to her attack. The dragons stopped attacking and stumbled back to Kyurem to fend off Keldeo. He ran off to Maginvade side since it would be foolish to attack three of them at once. From a distance, Maginvade and Keldeo heard their discussion.

Reshiram said, "Kyurem, we have no choice but to do it now."

"Indeed. We were too big to avoid their attacks. Zekrom, are you ready?"

"As long I can beat them without feeling ashamed. Let's do it!"

Reshiram and Zekrom suddenly cloaked in their elements, and they became smaller and smaller till they became white and black spheres respectively. Maginvade, Keldeo and her family were flabbergasted of the sight. Pixie on the other hand knew what they were going to do.

"Hehe. I guess they are using their ultimate technique!" he chuckled.

Kyurem then used his wings and absorbed them. Light encased him and the wind gushed out of it, accompanied by violent ground shaking. Keldeo and Maginvade braced themselves and when they finally able to see the creature emerged out of light, they were petrified. Kyurem had changed form and now he had the power of Electric and Fire! The right side of his body had parts of Reshiram, and the left side had Zekrom's. The generator at the back of his tail had electric and fire swirling inside and four tubes that connected from the generator to his wings were providing him with energy. He stood up and roared to signify his power. Maginvade and Keldeo feared that he was now unstoppable.

Kyurem spoke nothing and immediately started to charge for 'something'. Ice shards started to gather around him. Maginvade urged Keldeo to combine their attacks now at Kyurem. She used powered up Energy Ball and Keldeo's Hydro Pump. The two attacks hit Kyurem, but he did not even flinch. Realise they might be in trouble, Maginvade used All Protect Orb to shield her and Keldeo from whatever attack he used.

Once he fully charged, he used Ice Burn and Freeze Shock together. The ice rained over the whole battlefield and immediately, the ground was frozen with electricity and cold mist swirled above it. The All Protect Orb had protected them from the attack but not the effects of the terrain. They were electrified and shocked from cold since the Health Orb had loses its effects. Kyurem then moved towards them and used Dragon Pulse to try to break the protection wall. Maginvade's family could not bear anymore longer and began to bang on the barrier and shouted at Maginvade and Keldeo to dodge his attack.

"Aww…bu…t we are…stunned!" said Keldeo with his mouth shuttering.

"The…All Protect Orb…won't…last forever! I must do something!"

Maginvade painstakingly searched her sling bag for an item and took out a rare Two-Edge Orb.

"Could it be?"

"Ye…s. Take this Kyu…rem!"

The orb shined and it immediately drained Kyurem's life energy till he collapsed but not fainted. Kyurem was shocked of the situation and now he was at the mercy of Maginvade and Keldeo. The two orbs disappeared after they used up the energy within them. Keldeo and Maginvade smiled at Kyurem and used their combine attacks on him once more. Kyurem roared and then fainted. Maginvade's family saw the sight of his defeat and applauded their daughter and Keldeo for their win. Pixie danced around and flew towards them to congratulate them.

"End up…we won…by us…ing items," admitted Maginvade, "and…my feet are having frostbites."

"Yeah. Pixie…can you neutralise…this field? We…can't…walk at all." begged Keldeo.

"Haha sure! I just had to remove the closed space!"

He snapped his fingers and the closed space instantly destroyed. However the frostbite still remained so Pixie healed them with his dance, and so for Kyurem too.

Kyurem became conscious and he placed his hands on his head. He groaned, "I could have defeat you two if won't for the orbs."

Maginvade protested, "But if we can't use the orbs, you could have finished us before you all merge. Say, when do you Pokémon learned this?"

"Recently. We realised that since we are the similar, we might able to merge. By doing so, I can use their powers but they become unconscious. If we realised we could do this during the Derikrom's battle, we could have less casualties…"

"Oh…yeah but still, your new form is awesome! I need to draw your figure!" Keldeo took out his sketch book.

"Haha! Better hurry Sir Keldeo so that Kyurem can revert back to normal. His freezing aura is making the environment colder than usual." said Pixie.

Maginvade's brother ran to group and snapped pictures of them. The rest of her family hugged her for her bravery. Maginvade felt happy as hardly her family praised her before she teleported to the Pokémon World.

"Oh I wish I can keep a photo but Worldcore won't allow it." said Keldeo while he busily drawing.

"Worldcore?" replied her brother.

"Well…let's say is like a god in our world. Though I wonder why this world allows us to bring in our items. I thought magic is restricted here. Maybe it is due to Banegonal's efforts that the world accepts magic."

"Oh. Well we do believe in gods but it will be fantastic if we can see them."

Keldeo put down his sketch book and spoke, "Ok I am done! Since the world is changing, you might see them one day."

"Haha. I really hope so!"

Maginvade walked across to her brother and pull his shirt, "Hey guo guo, we should have a group photo as well!"

"Oh! What a great idea! Yes let's get together! I shall set the timer for this camera."

"I should revert back to normal. I can't maintain this form for long due to power surge." mentioned Kyurem.

Maginvade's brother agreed, "Go ahead."

Kyurem unplugged the tubes from the generator and directed his wings to shoot the beams in front of him. The beams crafted the spheres and in flames and a dazzling light respectively, Reshiram and Zekrom re-emerged.

"Did we beat them?" asked Zekrom.

Reshiram inspected Kyurem and said, "Kyurem looks grouchy so it is a no."

He roared, "Unbelievable!"

Maginvade explained, "Yeah we won you…by using items. Otherwise you all would have won us hands down."

"Still, I am not satisfied. Well…I should battle you one on one next time Maginvade. You certainly have great leadership skills."

Her brother laughed, "My younger sister has great leadership skills? Hah! But I can't tease her on that since she has certainly grown a lot from her ordeals. Okay we should pose now! Don't move until the camera flashes!"

Maginvade's brother ran back to the group. They did their best pose and after a picture was taken, he showed them the image. The dragons had to bow down to see the screen. The picture revealed the dragons looking immensely strong by extending their wings, Keldeo stood on his three hooves, Pixie winked and Maginvade's family placed their arms on one another, except Maginvade due to her height. She was on her sister's head doing a victory pose. They were pleased with the image and after that, they chatted and ate for hours once more. Soon before they knew it, it was evening and the group had to return back to Kiribati to enter the portal back to the Pokémon World.

Maginvade's older sister spoke with a hint of sadness, "I see. We will meet again right? I love to hear your adventures again."

"We will! And I love to know more of your culture too. We just need to ask Worldcore to allow us to come here again someday." cheered Keldeo.

"Will Maginvade's parents and her brother want to return back home as well?" asked Pixie.

"Yes, we need to do some work as well. Ah Ying, we will visit you soon for a vacation. Or if you have taken leave, come and visit us. We can show you many places that have changed over the years." said her dad.

"Got it pa. You all take care! Most likely I am the one that visit you all first."

"Geez, I guess I am the only one that doesn't make the effort to see you." her brother admitted. His sister snickered in response.

"Bye jie jie, I hope I can come on time when you visit us!" Maginvade hugged her sister.

Her sister patted her head and smiled, "Do your best to help those Pokémon in need!"

Maginvade nodded with a grin.

Pixie danced around and cheered, "Okay, time for us to go! Bye Maginvade's sister!"

"Bye Pixie. I am glad to meet you." She waved at him and then the rest of the group.

They did it likewise and in a glitter of dust, they disappeared in front of her. Maginvade's sister sighed with a smile and cleared the mess in her backyard.

As for the group, they arrived at Maginvade's home. It was about 10pm. Maginvade immediately hugged her family. They exchanged some conversations and waved each other goodbye before teleporting again at Kiribati. One conversation that Maginvade would not want to forget was her father told her that things does not always go according to plan so took a breather should it happened and asked for help. He knew she was as stubborn as him and Maginvade tried to change her attitude for the better.

Managing two consecutive teleportation was not easy for baby Pixie so he floated down on the ground to rest. Maginvade thanked Pixie for his effort and opened a can of energy drink she got from her sister to pass it to him to drink. He drank it and he felt much better.

"This drink peeeeeeeeeeeeeeerks me up! Oh, I guess you Pokémon need to go to the portal now. It is morning after all!"

"Wait a minute, aren't you coming with us?" questioned Keldeo.

"I decided to help humans and Pokémon foster better relationship so I shall stay. I shall send you off. Let's go!"

Keldeo and Maginvade were a little sad that they had to separate from him. As Kyurem, and Reshiram and Zekrom carried the two respectfully to the skies, the portal reopened and a concerned Osha was in view. Hydreigon was seen behind Osha moving up and down.

"Osha?" surprised Maginvade.

"Maginvade! Oh thanks goodness you are alright. Oh! This is a view of your world? It is like ours in the skies! And who is this Pokémon with you?"

"Haha yes. Ah, this is Pixie and he is our little guide in this world."

"Greetings Osha! I am just a baby but I have many things to take care of here; like you helping Pokémon in your mission!"

"Ooh! He sounds like a toughie! I would like to visit your world soon Maginvade, but we have something dire in our hands. Team Dunsparce is having trouble in Cape at the Edge Mystery Dungeon and they are at B20!"

"Okay okay, I'm coming now."

Maginvade hopped into the portal and Keldeo too. But the dragons did not follow.

"What's wrong?

"Maginvade, we decided to stay here to help the humans and Pokémon as well." replied Kyurem.

"Yes. Truthfully, there seems to be so many humans that need some teaching in saving the environment." explained Reshiram.

"This world can be an ideal place for Pokémon and humans living together in preserving nature. I will monitor their progress." continued Zekrom.

Maginvade nodded, "Ah, I get it. We humans can be complicated so please show them the ways if you will. I guess we won't be seeing each other for sometimes. Zekrom, when I return I will be ready to take you on!"

Zekrom puffed an electric spark in respond, "I will be waiting."

This time Hydreigon was beside Osha and said, "Ok you all, I have to close the portal and…who is that white fairy? Evil's Bane? No it isn't. A reincarnation? Oh I am so glad she is alright! But she is so sneaky to be reborn as a being a light. Now my light attacks do nothing on her."

Pixie frowned of him referring as a female, "I am a male Miss Dragon…anyway nice to meet you. I'm Pixie!"

Hydreigon was astounded, "Oh pardon me! I am the Spirit of Life, nice to meet you Pixie!"

Pixie danced around and said, "It is okay! Hey, how about we contact each other if we need anything?"

"That is a brilliant idea!" beamed Hydreigon. "So what is our method of communication?"

"Mental feedback woot! But for that it is best we communicate in the Realm of Inbetween."

"You know this hidden dimension as well? Haha will do! I have to close the portal now. Take care you all!"

"Bye Pixie, Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom!" said Maginvade, Keldeo and Osha together.

"We shall see each other again one day. See you!" responded Pixie.

They waved and the dragons and Pixie saw the portal gradually closed by Hydreigon. The last thing they saw was her blissfully grin and Osha pounded on Maginvade's head.

"Oh that gotta hurt." said Reshiram. "So what is your plan now Pixie?"

"I am going to India. Due to their beliefs that having more children is better for getting enough income for the family, the second highest population in the world is having trouble with transportation, shelter, food and safety. I am planning to create and a never-failed southwest summer monsoon so that they will not suffer from water shortages. But to do that, I will have to transfer huge body of water from somewhere; maybe from areas that always have flooding. This is the only thing I can help them as they cannot always be rely on me to solve all their problems. Hmmm, this project is huge for me but I know India isn't the only country need help from climate changes. Wanna help me out?"

"Sure! What do you want us to do?"

"Hehe! Just travel around the world and give me feedback of the climate changes by telepathy. Your appearances will wow the people and they might treat you all as deities. They might tell you some insights of the reason of climate changes in their countries. Okay I shall segregate you biggies in each part of the world. Reshiram you go to…"

To Kyurem, Pixie's determination was similar to his master. To see him doing remarkable contribution to the world could be trying to make up from what he had done in his past life. After the discussion, Kyurem spoke to Pixie.

"Pixie, I will always be ready to serve you. Should you be in danger, call me and I shall head in your way immediately."

Pixie looked at him and replied, "Kyurem, don't do it like you are my slave. And it is impossible for you to come to me immediately since you are heading to the North Pole. Don't worry about me as I am great at running away!"

"Oh you such a smarty!" applauded Reshiram. "He is not as vulnerable as you think Kyurem."

"Yeah. By the way, we have a job to do so let's go!" urged Zekrom.

Kyurem reluctantly spoke, "Right…we shall be on our way then. We shall keep in touch Pixie."

"Yup! See ya Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom! I am counting on you!"

The dragons nodded and flew away to regions they were allocated to. Once Pixie confirmed they were no longer in sight, he flew down to the ground and created a crystal signboard. He shoved it in the ground and peered at it proudly.

_Above here is the birthplace of Pokémon that were remembered by Banegonal; the Evil's Bane that helped in the defeated of the Ancient Evil Derikrom. It was rumoured should the world is in peril, the gate Banegonal's Capstone will reopen and a being will come forth to bring peace to the world._

"There! Haha…it is only I can reopen the gate but I cannot let anyone know this. I hope I do not need to reopen the gate though." He muttered to himself and teleported to India to carry on his lifework.

* * *

Author's notes:

There will be a special chapter!


	12. Special Chapter: What is More Important

**Special Chapter: What Is More Important**

"It can't be… Why do the humans choose to capture the Pokémon for experiments? What is the government body doing?" Pixie was distraught.

It was fifteen years from now. The presidents of most of the countries had declared that Pokémon were becoming a nuisance to the society as many business companies closed due to many people decided to become Pokémon Trainers. They concluded that being Pokémon Trainers made them more caring about nature and conserved the environment. However, Pixie could not comprehend why the presidents were so stubborn about earning revenue to sustain their country when their home world was almost depleted out of resources. They even allowed Pokémon to be killed or captured for experiments. The people protested and even attacked the presidents' house but the armies were able to control the situation; even Pokémon's attacks were useless as they created the Psi Emitter to stun them.

Pixie treated this obnoxious doing as a war between humans, Pokémon and the presidents as. It might be time for him to open Banegonal's Capstone once more. His light reflective hoods fluttered in the wind when he levitated up to the space where the gate was hidden. He raised his clothed right arm and chanted:

_He who shall descend from the other dimension; hear me! I need your assistance in unify this world with just and fair._

The gate appeared and opened its doors to reveal a huge white four-legged being flying out of it. He had a long hood and the arc on His back with four jewels shined under the sunlight.

He looked at Pixie and said, "Hmm. You are indeed powerful to able summon a god here Pixie. I know the situation here. I can help the humans in need but what is there for me to help these Pokémon that are not my creations?"

Pixie knew he had to be truthful in his words since He could read his mind, "It is I…um Banegonal wished to help these humans to care for the environment and the animals. I know she had created these Pokémon based on her memory and you do not like it but at least they are true to their nature! And now they are suffering so please put an end of presidents' action."

"Hahaha. I already know your good intention and that's why I allow you to reborn, with the approval this world's God as well. Strangely enough, I don't know his true form as he kept on changing appearances. It is funny when He, or She spoke to me in different tongue. Alright then, are you totally entrusting me to solve the problem?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Very well. It's time for judgement."

His eyes began to glow brightly green and in a second, couple of dozen people appeared in front of him. They were neatly dressed like some form of royalty. They were shocked and screamed in retaliation as they hovered in the air until they saw Him.

"Who…who are you?" asked one of them nervously.

He snorted, "Can't you tell by feeling my presence? I summoned you all as you are all guilty in terrorizing your people and Pokémon. But first, tell me truthfully why must you all do this?"

A woman spoke, "The things the people are doing now aren't helping our country to survive! If our economy fell, we will lose in value and will be vulnerable to other country seizing control of ours."

He replied, "You don't need to worry since the other countries are in trouble as well."

The woman was silent.

"What I know is that you presidents are too used to your country's growth. But really what is there for growth if the natural resources are depleting quickly? Pokémon are there to save your world yet you all have abused them. How can you call yourself presidents when you can't even safeguard the lives of your citizens?"

The presidents kept their head low. Pixie was surprised how submissive they were in front of him.

"How about this: All the countries will become one but you can keep the names of the countries. That way, you all can manage the resources well enough and no need to worry about growth to remain competitive."

The presidents were discussing among themselves and seemed reluctant of agreeing to the suggestion.

"Ah. Is that too hard to agree on because you all have something to hate each other?"

They replied half-heartedly so He treated it as a yes.

"Your merciful gods must be disappointed. They really wish to see people embrace one another. By doing so, there will be no war to fight over."

The word 'gods' was enough to snap out of their indecisiveness. A man took the initiative to ask a question.

"What if a country decided to use mass destruction due to the opposition of merging? We will unable to deal with them!"

"I assumed you already know which country might do this. Instead of waiting for it to happen, go to the source and deal with it first."

"Understood. Usually we don't engage in a country unless they had done something terrible to us. But you are right. Since we know the potential threat, we should act as soon as possible. Alright, I agree to merger then. What about the rest of you my friends?"

They nodded and replied they agreed on joining together.

The huge Pokémon was pleased, "Good. Now please release the captive Pokémon. I have informed them to forgive of what you all have done."

They apologised and promised to do so.

"Good. I shall send you all back to your own places."

He did so and they disappeared. Pixie was glad that He could remedy the problem quickly. However there was something he wanted to ask.

"Thank you almighty one. May I know your name?"

"Arceus. I can transverse dimensions and I can create them as well. I have seen many worlds similar to this. And there is a world that Pokémon and humans living in harmony and recently they were saved by a handful of Pokémon and a special human."

"Oh! That is intriguing! I wish I can visit other dimensions too."

Arceus eyed at him and said, "You know you can't right? You decided to be bound to this world as a guardian."

"Sometimes I wish I could go to new strange places, but I am thrilled to know there are many worlds like us."

"Well, there are in different universes. Alright, it is time for me to go. A Turtwig and Cyndaquil want to battle me in 1 millionth of my power. Ah yes, you might want to visit Shenyang of China. I sensed trouble brewing there. It is nice to see you in Pokémon Pixie. Farewell." He re-entered the gate and vanished.

Pixie was astonished, "What? Without me saying goodbye? I guess gods are really busy beings then. And what is that warning for?"

He closed the gate and it faded away. He made his way to Shenyang, unknowing that he would have to use all his strength to protect the world in a near future.

* * *

Author's notes:

There will be another special chapter! Please be reminded that the special chapters are not in tune with each other.

Pixie's new look:

art/Pixie-grown-form-493387706


End file.
